SUMMER WOES!
by troubled-ego
Summary: Sequel to SCHOOL WOES! CHAPTER9 is now up. Currently taking place after Things Change. The Titans battle it out against the strange monster, yet tragedy happens. How will the Titans cope? And what new hope is there for the future? Read to find out!
1. BEACH WOES!

****

troubled-ego: Alright! Summer has finally arrived (for me anyway)! I guess it's safe to say that I'm a bit excited about this story.

****

Raven: **** Just get on with it.

****

troubled-ego: Right, of course. Let's start with that silly disclaimer.

****

Raven: Troubled-ego still does not own any of the Titans even though she's at our house typing away with me on our 100 inch flat screen computer. Now read away at the summary before I lose my patience.

****

troubled-ego: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Summary: Last time on SCHOOL WOES! the Teen Titans were invited to attend school all the way in Gotham City. The first day was already terrible. No one would leave them alone. Robin met a crazy fan girl named June who just loves him so much. Beast boy got stuck in weight lifting class. Cyborg had art class with a gay art teacher that liked hitting on him. Starfire made many friends but had Robin taken from her by June. Lastly, Raven had to go through torture of the first day in physical education. During the weekend, a fan of the Titans invited them to her house. Raven Demon gave the heroes a good time. The second day of school wasn't any better. Raven met up with her rival, Jinx in her first two classes, but they ended up fighting in drama class and were sent to the principal's office. When Raven was there, she noticed how oddly familiar the principal was and also noticed his last name was _Wilson_. Robin met with Gizmo who had tried to make Robin look like a bad student. Beast boy also confronted his own big problem. He met up with Mammoth in weight lifting class. Mammoth seemed so much stronger than him but Beast boy showed that his animal forms can be very useful after all. Beast boy beat Mammoth and told Raven but she didn't believe him and the changeling became upset. Later, after finding out their problems, Cyborg and Robin cheered Beast boy up saying that Raven really likes him and that he should try to take advantage of the situation. Later, Raven is hung up on the school flagpole for not hearing her teacher calling to her. The third day would probably be just torture for a certain telekinetic. Raven and Jinx went to detention to find out that it had been a trap when Raven sees that Mad Mod has arrived. Jinx and Mad Mod chase Raven around the school in order to capture and get rid of her. Raven finally manages to barely escape their grasp with the help of her friend who find out something fishy is going on.

A few weeks pass by and the Titans are at the homecoming dance. Who else is there but the HIVE? Raven and Jinx finish their little dispute at the party. The homecoming dance is ruined and the HIVE are taken back to jail. It is then that the Teens become really suspicious. They decide to go see the principal. Instead of the principal being in the chair, it is the cause of their problems all along: Slade. The Titans battle it out with Slade Wilson in the school of woes. The Teen Titans beat Slade who ends up escaping once again. They retrieve to real school operatives from Slade's prison in the school basement. On Monday they endure their last day of school having to drop out since Robin says, "We don't need an education. We're superheroes!" Everyone says their good-byes to the Titans as they drop out early not even being in the second semester or even close! From then on, the Teen Titans enjoy the good life they once had and our story continues to the end of the dreaded school season into what I'd like to call the SUMMER WOES!

****

troubled-ego: We now present our feature presentation...

****

SUMMER WOES!

A dark night loomed all around Jump City. Stars dotted the midnight sky and the moon shone brighter than any lightbulb. Soon all that faded away as the moon began to descend and the ebony sky with the twilight stars began to fade away. The sun arose to wake the sleeping city. But taking a look at a tower slightly isolated from the city, we creep inside and feel the presence of five teenagers each with their own extraordinary gift, slumbering.

The sun peaked into her dark, gloomy room scaring the shadows of the night away. The teenage girl began to stir for sleep could not hold her in its spell any longer. She lifted her head and sat up on her bed yawning and stretching her arms upward. The girl scratched the back of her head getting her fingers stuck in her messy purple locks and forced out a groan of pain and frustration. She finally opens her eyes to reveal two cold violet eyes matching her tangled hair. She tried yanking her fingers out of her bed hair but as if the hair held it's own firm hold, it would not release her fingers so she yanked once more and fell off her bed landing head-first onto the floor. She sighed as she finally freed her fingers of the dreaded purple mane. She groaned in annoyance as the sun peeked through her window and shone on her face. The rays of the sun reflected off the gem on her forehead called a chakra and the reflected light danced on the ceiling. The girl stood up and heard a knock upon her door so she walked over to it and ever so slowly opened the wall that separated her from the rest of the world.

"G'morning Raven." a green boy greeted her while smiling sheepishly.

Raven sneered. "May I ask, what is it that you want?"

Beast boy paused to think and scratched his head. "Well, y'know how Slade kinda tricked us into going to school and he tried to slowly humiliate and destroy us?"

Raven nodded. "Naturally, I was there."

The shape shifter scratched the back of his head once again. "Right. Well, since we now know it was all fake, Robin decided to go to the beach on the summer vacation. Since we all quit school and stuff and since we didn't do anything else real fun in the past months."

"The last day of school was yesterday."

"Yeah! So we're all going to the beach today since it's the first day of summer vacation. Maybe we might see some old friends from school!"

Raven pondered. "Nah, I'll stay home."

"Stay home?! You can't stay home! All of us are going!" he insisted.

"I'll be fine by myself." With that said, Raven shut the door in Beast boy's face.

Beast boy was upset. He's been rejected again and he hated that. While thinking about other times he's been rejected he growls.

"Today is the beach day!"

Beast boy twirls around to see Starfire walking by him. "Hey Star."

Starfire notices the glum look on Beast boy's face. "What is wrong Beast boy? There is something bothering you, correct?"

The changeling sighed. "Raven said she's not going to the beach today."

"I can handle this. It takes persuasion on Raven's part." she pushed her friend aside and knocked on Raven's door. "You shall get ready Beast boy."

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast." he smiled and scampered away to the kitchen.

"Wonderful!" she continued knocking on the psychic's door. "Raven! Raven! Open up please! If you do not, I shall be forced to retrieve Cyborg so that he can knock your door down! _Raven!_"

After some talking to a wall, Raven finally opens the door to Starfire. "Can I _please_ take my shower?"

Starfire blushed not knowing her friend could be busy. "Oh, I am sorry to bother you."

"You want me to go to the beach."

"How did you know?"

Raven smirked and pointed to her head. "I'm psychic."

"Right." Starfire sweat dropped for forgetting her friend's obvious talent.

"Must you always try to persuade?"

"I am just wishing that you will come and join us. Also I am hoping that you will bring the swim suit I have purchased for you at our trip to the mall of shopping."

Raven thought of that time when they first went to the mall together a day after the Puppet King incident. "If you're going to annoy me...I might as well come." she sighed in defeat.

That defeat made Starfire jump up for joy and scream, "Glorius!"

The telekinetic waved her hand in front of her hyper Tamaranean friend. "Yeah, yeah. Now can I please take my shower?

"Yes you may."

"Thank you." Raven shut the door.

Starfire cheerily skipped down the stairs of her beloved home into the kitchen where the morning action was always to start.

"Dude! Making that tofu crap again?" Cyborg joked, raiding the fridge for something to eat.

Beast boy crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away. "I'm making breakfast for everyone except you!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?" Cyborg shut the refrigerator door carrying some eggs. "You wouldn't mind moving over, would ya?"

Beast boy shot a death stare at his metal teammate and snatched his eggs. "Fine, I'll make your stupid breakfast too!" The vegetarian set the eggs down while examining his own breakfast. Tofu eggs sizzled with soy sausages in the skillet. The aroma traveled throughout the tower. Beast boy poured everyone a drink that looked like chocolate milk and set all the filled cups on the table.

Cyborg looked at the chocolate milk and took a whiff of it. "Smells like real chocolate milk..." He then looked carefully at the liquid swimming around in his blue cup. "Looks like real chocolate milk..." Then he took a huge gulp from the cup. His eyes shot open and he raced to the sink to spit the concoction out. "Eyuk! Now they have chocolate soy milk?!"

Beast boy turned around to yell at Cyborg again. "It's not that bad! Why don't you just starve then?"

The Tamaranean sniffed at the aroma floating around the air and mixing with the oxygen. "What a pleasant smell." She looked over to her two teammates who were arguing over food. Then Starfire noticed how the pleasant smell changed. Starfire looked over to the stove and saw something burning. "Beast boy..."

Beast boy spun around and saw what Starfire was warning him about. "No! My tofu eggs!"

Cyborg clutched his stomach in a fit of laughter as he witnessed the green hero panic over his food.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted. "What's burning?" His answer was soon answered as Beast boy shouted for his tofu eggs.

"You'll be okay little eggy...you'll be okay..." The changeling comforted while talking to his burnt eggs. The latter three looked at him like he was insane. After all of the chaos, breakfast was finally finished and everyone began digging in. Soon enough gentle footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. It was a person clad in blue boots and a matching cloak wrapped around her body. Beast boy flashed a smile at the telekinetic before offering her some breakfast.

Raven sat down and picked at her food. "Did you cook?" She asked, her gaze on Beast boy.

"Yeah. You like?" Beast boy smiled.

"It's okay. I just asked because it tasted weird." She admitted. Beast boy's face fell and he heard Cyborg snicker. Beast boy returned a death glare at the metallic teen.

"So," Robin took time to chew his eggs. "You going to the beach with us?"

Raven nodded. "If I don't, someone will have my head." she glanced at Starfire who smiled sweetly.

The Teen Titans finished eating their breakfast. "Whose turn is it to clean dishes this month?" Robin asked. Starfire flew over to the calendar that was hung by a magnet on the fridge. "It is you, Robin."

So the leader played bus boy and gathered all of the dishes. "Why don't you guys get ready while I'm cleaning the dishes?" Boy Wonder suggested while wiping a plate clean.

Starfire clapped her hands together. "What a wonderful suggestion Robin!"

So all four of the teens went back to their rooms to get ready for the beach. After Robin was finally finished with the dish washing, he also traveled to his dormitory to dress himself in swimming attire. Soon enough, all the Titans were ready. Raven hid her bathing suit under her cloak and she didn't let anyone bribe her into taking her cloak off. She didn't want anyone to see what was under it. In the T-Car, Cyborg blast up 50-cent music. All of the Titans, except for Cyborg, covered their ears.

Curious about the meaning of the song's content, Starfire inquired, "What is the meaning of this club and what do people do there?"

"If you listen to the song, Star you might understand." Cyborg answered. He was enjoying the music.

"What is the meaning of getting rubbed and what does this sex mean?"

When Starfire asked the last question, Raven almost spit out the can of iced tea that she was drinking. She would have, but Cyborg would kill her. Beast boy and Raven exchanged disturbed glances at each other while Starfire—sitting in the middle of the two—looked as innocent and confused as ever. Even Robin was shocked. '_We have a lot to teach her._' he thought.

After some more disturbing questions that were unanswered (Starfire wondered why no one was answering her questions so she would repeat them several times), the T-Car parked at the beach. Everyone stepped out. Beast boy, in his purple swimming trunks grabbed a white, green, and red striped beach ball out of the trunk of the T-Car. Robin, in black swim trunks with a red stripe going down the sides, took out his yellow surfboard. Cyborg, looking the same, took the beach towel and cooler full of drinks. Starfire carried suntan lotion. She was wearing a green bikini with some red Hawaiian flower design on it. They all walked to the shore. Raven walked along too but she didn't carry anything.

Beast boy took a look at Raven. "We're at the beach now. You can unwrap that silly cloak."

Raven blushed. "I rather not."

Starfire smiled at her telekinetic friend. "Please Raven. Show them the lovely bathing suit I have purchased for you."

Raven looked at the sand. "I don't want to."

Beast boy grabbed the cloak. "Come on Raven!" He tugged on it but since he had been working out and he had gotten stronger, he hadn't realized how hard he tugged at the cloak and it slipped right off. The three Titan boys stared at the crimson faced Raven in a black bikini. Starfire smiled brightly and giggled.

Beast boy scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped. "Uhh...oops!"

Starfire grabbed Raven in a tight hug. "You look magnificent!"

Robin agreed. "Yeah, it's um..." he cleared his throat. Never had he seen so much skin on Raven. "It's very nice."

Raven winced. "Starfire, you're hugging me." That only made Starfire hug tighter.

Cyborg held a beach ball in front of everyone's face. "Who wants to play beach volleyball?" Cyborg shouted.

"Ooh! I do! I do!" Starfire released the Goth and ran over to the tin man. Beast boy also ran over. "Gimme the ball!"

It didn't take long for everyone to look at Raven. "I'll be referee?"

"Oh no you don't!" Beast boy grabbed the telepath by the wrist. "You're playing on my team!"

Raven sighed.

"If Raven's on your team, I'm choosing Starfire!" Robin declared.

"Whose team is Cyborg going to be on?" Raven asked.

"I'll be on Robin's if you guys don't mind being outnumbered." the metallic teen gave a thumbs up.

"It's okay." Beast boy and Raven said in unison. They looked at each other and blushed. Then they both cleared their throats and turned their heads away. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin smiled. They obviously knew something that they didn't. Beast boy and Raven noticed they were being stared at so they both shouted, "What?" After saying the same thing again, they gave each other a glare. Beast boy scratched his head. "How about we just play now?"

Cyborg served the ball. It flew over to the other side. Beast boy was preparing to hit it when it came down but Raven jumped into the air and spiked the ball. The beach ball slammed against the opposite side. "Wasn't expecting that." Robin muttered. "How'd you do that?"

Raven placed her hair behind her ear. "After watching kids at school play volleyball while doing many push-ups for an hour and a half, I wonder how I wouldn't be able to play volley ball by now."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

Beast boy moved over to Raven. "Push-ups, huh? I knew you looked a little different. A little muscular maybe."

"...Right."

The game of volleyball continued. It was a rough game. Cyborg served a lot of tough hits, Robin hardly missed the ball, and Starfire almost blew the beach ball up with her eyes. Raven spiked a lot of times and Beast boy usually got a good hit on the ball, sending it to the other side. Sometimes the ball would hit the net. But after the rough game of volleyball, the winners were of Robin's team. The leader jumped up and down like a little boy. "See? I knew I'd win!"

Cyborg shook his finger at the masked teenager. "No I in team, remember?"

Robin swat his hand. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He gave a high-five to the blissful alien girl.

"Man, you only beat us by two points. We could have beat you." Beast boy explained with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah right!" Robin ran over to the yellow surfboard. "I'm gonna go catch some waves!" Then he charged at the ocean.

"I am going to perform the ritual of tanning now. Raven, would you like to join me?" Starfire's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Raven backed away from her bubbly friend. "Uh, I really burn easily."

"Did you not use the lotion of sun blocking?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course I did." Beast boy ran up to the Goth girl a slung his arm over her shoulder. Raven gave him the look that said _what-the-hell-are-you-doing-with-your-arm-around-my-shoulder?_

"Wanna bury Cy in the sand?" he asked, moving his eyebrows up and down. Raven's eyebrow twitched (mine does that when I'm freaked out). "Uh, your eyebrow's twitching Raven? Is that normal?"

"I need some space." Her gaze turned to the green arm resting around her shoulder. Beast boy looked and blushed. He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. "Sorry about that. Must have been impulse." He laughed while taking his arm off of the psychic.

"Woohoo!!" Boy Wonder screamed, surfing gracefully on a wave of decent size. Starfire ran over to the boy. "Robin! You are surfing the wave!"

Robin waved. "I know! Can you believe it!" Suddenly he began to lose his balance since he was concentrating so much on Starfire. He tumbled over into the water with the wave crashing over him. Arriving up on shore, he blew out some water from his mouth. "That was fun."

Starfire grasped something on Robin's arm and pulled it off. "Ooh! What is this Robin? Is this the things that are called falling stars? Did one fall into the ocean?"

Robin got up and chuckled. "No Star, this is a Starfish. It's a sea creature. Falling stars are entirely different."

"Woah." Raven looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. Beast boy looked up with her. "Hey, is that a skydiver?" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg saw it also. It was a falling figure from the sky. When the person was close enough, they pulled a cord and a parachute shot out from it. The parachute led the person to the ocean where they crashed. Robin ran into the water. He swam and swam. The person was actually pretty far away from the shore. "Don't worry. I'm coming!" He swam until he reached the parachute. Robin lifted the parachute and found the person paddling their way up from the water. When Robin saw the person he gasped. "J-June! What are you doing here?"

June smirked. "Hi Robin. Thought you'd never see me again, eh?"

The only thing Robin could manage to do was smile and it was not a real smile. Inside of his head, the thoughts seeped into his mind. '_Here comes the trouble again. Why? I was having such a good time and I was getting so close to Starfire..._'

"You have such a cute smile, Robin." The brown haired witch (as Starfire would call her) elegantly swam past Robin.

"Um...thanks?" He soon swam after her back to the shore.

The face on Starfire's could not be described by anything. It looked almost as if she had exploded from the inside. Her eyes burned with jealousy and hatred. Steam for the fire inside of her streamed out of her ears. If you looked close enough, you would see an aura of bright neon green surrounding her form. She managed to choke out a very sarcastic welcoming. "W-well, it is n-n-nice to s-see you ag-again, J-J-June!" Slowly a crooked smile formed on the alien's mouth. As she "smiled" the flames in her eyes grew bigger. She clenched her fists so hard that she began to feel some warm liquid oozing from her palm and grazing along her fingertips. She sawed her teeth together, grinding them until sparks of electricity flew from her mouth. The hair of her neck stood up on end as Starfire stared into those cold, blue orbs that she wanted to pop out.

Deep in the mind of our young Tamaran friend, a Chibi Starfire walked up to greet a Chibi June. "It is very nice to see you again!" Chibi June smiles and shakes Chibi Starfire's hand. Suddenly something electrocutes the Chibi June and she dies. Chibi Starfire laughs and reveals a ring with a button on her finger. The ring says _electro-prank ring_.

Back to reality, Starfire glares. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven walk up to the newcomer. "Nice to see you again, June!" Beast boy shakes her hand. "Likewise." she returns the handshake.

"So," Raven began. "What brings you here?"

June shrugged. "Just wanted to hang out with somebody. And school ended yesterday so I thought that it would be a great opportunity to catch up on my skydiving. I do it every summer. Then I just happened to come across you guys at the beach. It was a nice surprise, huh?"

"Yeah!" Beast boy and Cyborg shout. Raven just calmly nods. '_They don't know how she really is._' Robin thought. '_But I have a feeling that they are about to find out._'

June snapped Robin out of his thoughts. "So guys, since I'm here the party is only beginning! What should we do?"

Cyborg stroked his big metal chin. "Anyone want some ice cream? It's getting hotter out here by the second!"

Starfire's grim expression transformed into an excited one as she heard the word _ice cream_. That was enough to make her hop up and down. "Oh yes! Let us travel to the shop of frozen creams of flavor!"

"That's great!" Robin agreed. "Let's get ice cream!" He was about to walk up to Starfire and hold her hand on the way there but June snatched him by the arm and ran with him to the ice cream place. Starfire flew with her feet grinding across the sand. She returned to her grim expression. Cyborg ran ahead as well and Beast boy was about to follow him, so that he could possibly beat the metal head in a race. But he saw Raven walking behind him and he just had to stop. "Don'tcha wanna run?" he asked, jogging in place next to her.

"What's the point?" she asked, walking along the sand as if she had all the time in the world. "I like to take my time. There is never really a need to rush with such things. It's just ice cream anyway."

Beast boy thought about it while walking along with the telepath by his side. '_It is just ice cream...If Raven wants to take her time, then I will too!_' He turned his eyes on her and merrily smiled. Raven looked back at him and gave him a look like he was crazy. "Can I help you?"

Beast boy giggled. "You look nice today." Raven quirked an eyebrow. "That was rather...random."

The green one agreed. "I know."

"You are seriously freaking me out now." She turned her stare away and sped up her walk. Beast boy sped up with her. "What's the rush?" he teased. "Getting away from you!" Raven countered, speeding up even more until she tripped over something. She yelped in surprise and brought Beast boy down with her. Beast boy landed on top of Raven and he looked down at her. He was on her back. "Well this is an interesting position..."

Raven looked up and gave him a dirty look. Beast boy stood up and offered his hand to his Gothic friend. He pulled her up while she offered him a rather dirty look. "What," Beast boy began, holding his hands up. "I wasn't the one who tripped."

"Forget it." Raven spat and she continued to walk to where everyone else was present.

Meanwhile, the person behind the counter of the ice cream place and waited for the order of Starfire. "I will have the strawberry with the peach and with some delightful chocolate. Oh, and I'll also have sherbet and coffee. In fact, I don't really want the peach too much. How about rocky road?" she babbled. The guy who was behind the counter sighed. '_Aliens..._' he thought. Finally when Starfire thought of what she really wanted, she ordered and was served with her strawberry, vanilla, sherbet, chocolate cookie dough ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on top and one cherry. When Starfire took up five minutes to examine her ice cream, she looked at the nametag on the person. "Thank you for the delicious ice cream...Jon-a-than."

Jonathan nodded and asked who was next to serve. Soon enough, all of the Titans and June had their ice cream. Robin simply had strawberry with chocolate sprinkles, Cyborg had cookie dough, Raven had chocolate fudge (is it just me, or are all girls obsessed over chocolate and fudge?), Beast boy had orange and he made sure that the ice cream was made of soy milk. June had the same thing as Robin. But Starfire's was the weirdest of them all and quite possibly the tastiest.

After everyone had devoured their ice cream treat, they all took a walk on the street where restaurants and hotels were aligned. Shops filled the area with bathing suits displayed in the front windows. June watched as people drove by in some strange looking bike that could carry either one or two people at a time. The bike was positioned so that you pedal while lying somewhat on your back. Her eyes glistened as a new idea struck her head like the very arrow of Cupid. Sadly, all of us wish that this was a real arrow and not a figurative one. "Robin." She grabbed his arm. "Look at those things."

The young man with the black mask over his eyes raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Doesn't that look like fun?"

Over hearing, Raven looked over at them. "Are you serious? I wouldn't be caught dead riding one of those."

A few minutes later...

"I can't believe they forced me to ride in one of these things..." Raven muttered. Starfire nodded her head. "Yes, I do not like how Robin and that witch are sharing the same one."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Love is an emotion that only gets in the way of life."

Starfire's eyes glowed a dangerous neon green. They were aimed at Raven's forehead. "Uh, but...it can't always be that bad...Love is great..." Raven sweat dropped and changed her mind about the whole love thing. "Your not gonna shoot lasers out of your eyes at me, are you Star?"

Starfire grit her teeth, then moved her gaze back to the front where Robin and June were pedaling their banana bike. "Just keep pedaling!" she ordered the empath.

Robin sighed a deep and stressful sigh. He was stuck with June again. The boy looked back at Starfire and innocently smiled. He also managed to wink. This brightened Starfire up. He saw Raven roll her eyes but then Starfire gave Raven another glare and the lilac haired Goth put her hands up in defeat. Robin turned back to his normal position and sighed again.

"So," June began. "Aren't you glad to see me?" she asked, turning her blue gaze to the spiky haired boy.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, no-I-I mean yes-I mean...w-what was the question again?"

"Are you glad to see me again?"

"Right," Robin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm glad you're here." he lied. June smiled. "Isn't this such a wonderful day? Perfect for a romantic walk on the beach." Robin stopped pedaling causing the banana bike to stop. The other bikes ended up slamming into Robin and June's bike. Raven came out with a sarcastic remark. "God, I hate traffic jams."

Robin shot up from his seat on the bike. "I have to go to the bathroom!" Then he bolted away to find a shop with a bathroom as one of it's contents. Everyone walking by stared at the teenagers who where standing next to a group of banana bikes smashed together. "The bike dude is going to be pretty mad after he sees his bikes smashed together. I think we should bail!" Beast boy declared. Cyborg nodded his metallic head. "Salad boy's right. We should go."

The vegetarian clenched his fists and growled, "Salad boy?!"

June looked off into the distance sadly. "Why'd he run away?" This was Starfire's time to shine. She moved right behind her enemy and teased, "Maybe you scared the mirflocks out of him with your fergu face that resembles much of an orthax." June spun around and gave the Tamaranean princess a weird glare. "What?"

"I said—" Starfire was cut off as Raven began to look uneasy. "Um, is that the guy we borrowed the bikes from?"

Beast boy's eye popped out of his green head. "Run away!" As soon as that was said, all of the teens scampered away from the angry looking bike rental guy. "You blasted teens!" he screamed, shaking his fist in the air.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom that was in some mini mall on the beach, Robin did happen to have to go to the bathroom a little bit, so he went. While using the urinal, all the other guys in the bathroom stared at him. One of the guys whispered. "Dawg, is that Robin from the Teen Titans?" The other guy nods. "Yeah, I mean, who else has a mask like that?" Robin tried desperately to concentrate on getting his business done but everyone was looking at him. "Uh, nice day isn't it?" he asked with embarrassment. Everybody just continued to stare. Robin finally finished what he had to do and he went over to wash his hands before leaving. He didn't even bother drying his hands.

It took some time to find him, but the boy wonder was rediscovered. "Everything come out okay?" Beast boy joked, observing the expression on his leader's face. "Yeah, sure. Maybe we should all leave now. I mean look a storm seems to be on its way." Robin pointed to the sky it looked as clear as can be. Raven and Cyborg quickly caught on to what Robin was trying to do. " Oh yes, I really see the dark clouds approaching, Robin." Raven replied in a dull voice etched with sarcasm. It was a tool she used quite often. "Yeah, looks like rain." Cyborg also played along. "We'll have to go home now." Robin nodded. "It's such a shame that such a lovely day has to end so suddenly." The three Titans zoomed after the car. Cyborg had to come back to drag a clueless Starfire and Beast boy who were looking at the sky. That left June all alone. After some time, she finally caught on. "Robin! Why do you run away from me!?!"

First chapter of SUMMER WOES! has now been completed. I hope you all liked the first chappy. The next one will involve a park, heat, ice cream, and action so stay tuned. SUMMER WOES! will be a longer story than SCHOOL WOES! because I'll be working each on the Robin/Starfire and the Beast boy/Raven romances. Not only June makes an appearance but Allison returns as well as Goth. We might see some teachers too. I'm not sure about them but I know the latter three will definitely be in the story. So it's gonna take me some time to post the next chapter but I'll do it as fast as I can. See you guys later!!!!!


	2. Ice Cream

****

SUMMER WOES!

Ice Cream

Frisbees flew around in the air. A green dog leaped up high and caught the plastic toy, then it shift back into it's human form, tore the Frisbee from out of his mouth, and tossed it back to his leader. The masked boy could have easily caught the gliding toy but instead he allowed it to drop on the green grass. "Beast boy! You drooled on that!" shouted Robin. 

Beast boy waved his hands in the air. "Dude, why do you care? You're wearing gloves!"

"But still."

Beast boy screamed in frustration. Robin inwardly laughed.

Cyborg was in a friendly game of football with two boys that he met a while back (The Sum of His Parts-episode five). He ran down the park and caught the pigskin. He ran some more with his robotic legs and finally returned the ball. The football soared in the air and the kid with the prosthetic hand backed up and caught it. Then the kid swiftly passed it to his redhead buddy. The two boys were having fun playing with Cyborg.

On the other side of the park, Starfire had forced Raven to go flower picking with her. "Why me?" Raven moaned. Starfire analyzed a daisy. "It is not that bad, homie."

Raven rolled her amethyst eyes. "Would you cut it out with the slang?"

Starfire looked in fright towards her psychic friend. "If you cut the slang out, will it hurt?"

The telepath responded by slapping her own forehead.

Many people hung around at the park. There were picnics being held by different families. Several fathers would play a game of football with their sons or tomboyish daughters and young teenage girls would just relax under a shade tree to exchange the latest gossip. No matter how good of a day it seemed to be, the temperature was rising higher. It was going to be a very hot day.

Now as we take a look out of Jump Park and more towards the city. One of the manhole covers on one of the Jump City streets began to vibrate. Soon it seemed like something was bubbling from under the small metal cover. Purple-ish goo spewed out from the sewers and climbed up to the surface. It immediately grew eyes that were a piercing yellow and eventually formed arms that it used to push itself up. Next it formed its legs and began walking through the hot blacktop of the city streets. As it witnessed people running from it, it laughed in it's sick little way whilst marching to it's unknown destination somewhere located in this concrete jungle.

"Remember," the voice boomed from the goo monster's intercom. "The factory is located to the West Side of Jump City. Whatever you do, do _not_ go to the factory on the east!"

"Bye Cyborg," the prosthetic-handed kid waved. "See you some other time!" Then the kid ran off with his friend. Cyborg returned the wave as he watched the kids scamper away. "Bye kids!" He hunched over and wiped a bead of sweat forming above the brow of his organic side. The tin man perceived the sound of someone calling him and rotated his head to find four teenagers approaching him. "Hey guys," he hailed.

"Had fun?" Robin interrogated. Cyborg nodded. "Is it just me, or is it getting hotter out here?"

Starfire brightened up. "It seems like delightful weather!"

The hooded teen scoffed. "Delightful weather if you like getting sunburns."

Beast boy squat on the grass, sweating like a pig. "Can we get a drink or something?"

"Why not." Robin shrugged. "I can't handle all this either. Plus everyone else seems to be getting restless too." he pointed to people who began to leave the park since it was beginning to get so hot. "Anyone wanna go to that pizza place?"

Raven nodded. "Sure, but can we stay _inside_?"

"Yeah. No problem. Let's go Titans!" Robin took lead to the T-Car. Raven assisted Beast boy in getting up. He thanked her and they followed the others.

As Cyborg sat in his precious creation, he switched the air on. "Ah, air conditioning...How could we survive without it?"

"On Tamaran, the sun provides energy for all of its inhabitants. The harsher the heat, the better." Starfire excitedly chatted. Well, she was the only one filled with energy.

The T-Car drove through the streets and as the Titans (sans Cyborg) looked through the windows, they observed many people who suffered from the massive heat outside. Beast boy shielded his eyes from the sun that gleamed through the side of his window. Since it wasn't that long of a drive, the T-Car arrived and parked at the destination. As soon as the car stopped, Beast boy raced out of the car as a sparrow. He charged at the front door that was just opened by some people exiting. The green sparrow sped up in flight. Sadly, he was not fast enough and before he was able to reach the inside, the poor green bird ended up slamming beak first into the just closed door. He slid down in a cartoon fashion and converted back into a dizzy Beast boy. "Look at the birdies..." His eyes tried following the miniature birds soaring around his head.

"You okay Beast boy?" the leader concerningly inquired.

"I'm feeling grand." Beast boy replied, resembling much of a drunk.

"Idiot." Raven murmured, shaking her head in disappointment. But it wasn't shocking since Beast boy always ended up harming himself in someway or other. '_I wonder how many brain cells he's knocked out._' she wondered.

All of the Titans entered into the pizza place. The waiter arrived and took their order of a large pizza with pepperoni, black olives, mushrooms, soy cheese, and mint frosting. Beast boy would just have to pluck the pepperoni from his slices. As the waiter left to get their food, Robin Titan comlink ™ beeped its familiar Teen Titan tune. "Titans! Trouble!"

After some complaining by Beast boy over how he didn't get his drink yet, they sped off to the location of danger.

The goo monster lifted a canister of some type of liquid into its mouth and drank. "This is terrible!" the voice roared from the intercom. "I can't believe this...I actually screwed up for the first time. I must be getting old. You _were_ supposed to go to the factory on the east. I must have messed up the location of the factories. Get out of this one quick and head for the factory toward the east!"

The goo monster gurgled the substance in its mouth, threw the empty canister down, and marched for the exit but its way was blocked by five superpowered teenagers. "Plasmus, this isn't the place for you!" Robin roared. Plasmus screeched loudly and got into some sort of battle stance, ready to pound on the Titans. "Titans, GO!" the command came and all the Titans separated.

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and shot it at the living mound of ooze. Plasmus slapped the beam away with its gooey arm. "Aww man!" Cyborg screamed as some disgusting slime landed all over his form. Raven threw some containers at the raging monster. The containers broke open to reveal sprinkles. There were different colored sprinkles ranging from chocolate, which was brown to rainbow colors. "Sprinkles?" Raven questioned aloud to herself before aerial dodging a swipe of the arm from Plasmus. It was then that she noticed the goosebumps forming on her legs. '_It's freezing in here..._'

"_Aaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh!!!!_" boy wonder shouted, charging at Plasmus with his Bo Staff pointing forward. He struck the long weapon against the floor, launching himself into the air and releasing many exploding energy disks. Plasmus screamed and sheided it's face from the explosives. Robin landed on Plasmus's head and began stomping on it. Arms reached up and grabbed the leader but not long did it take until a shower of starbolts came raining down upon the slimy monster. It immediately dropped its hostage. Starfire swiftly flew to Robin, catching him in midair and landing him down on the ground. Elephant Beast boy rammed his powerful tusks into the oozy enemy. Plasmus screeched in annoyance and possible pain. It thrashed around violently trying to shake the massive animal from off of it. Beast boy converted to normal, still holding onto the opponent. "Woooaaaaahhh!! I'm gonna lose my lunch that I never had yet if this keeps up!" Cyborg rammed into Plasmus, attempting to lift it up. It worked and Cyborg slammed the monster to the floor wrestling style. He brushed his hands together. "I guess all that wrestling watching really paid off!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" came a familiar chant as the telekinetic raised huge canisters filled with some creamy liquid. The canister came flying forward to the fallen Plasmus, smashing into it with such force that each canister broke open and the liquid spilled out all over the titanic creature. "What is that stuff?" Cyborg inquired. The question remained to be unanswered as Plasmus shot up from the cold floor and grabbed each Titan with goo that stretched out from its body. Now Plasmus appeared to have five arms. On of them exploded with neon green energy. Starfire kept on shooting starbolts in hopes to free her friends. She shut her eyes tightly and spun around, shooting the green orbs from her hands. Everything was exploding around her and Plasmus. The monster roared in agony and released each of the teens. Starfire eventually ceased her attack and reopened her eyes.

The other Titans looked up from the gooey puddle each of them were lying in. Everything was a huge mess and Plasmus was covered.

"Ice-cream." Robin mused to himself as he licked chocolate ice cream from off his gloved finger.

"Dude, sweet!" Beast boy licked everything that was covered with the cold, creamy snack. He morphed into a dog and licked Raven's cheek. "Ugh! Get offa me!" she yelped, pushing him away from her and wiping her wet face with her leotard sleeve. Beast boy converted back and gave a cheezy smile. "What? Didn't like my kiss?"

Raven sighed. "I must be a bitch since I always attract the male dog species..." She thought of the time she was chased by another green canine. Later they found out that the dog could talk and that he seemed to come from another planet. That dog had an attraction to Raven. She shivered at the thought.

Beast boy giggled at her "joke". Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by screeching. Plasmus was up again but this time he looked taller. "Dude, is it just me or did the ice cream power up Plasmus?"

The green one got a glare from everyone. "Okay, guess it's obvious..." He sweatdropped.

The new ice cream covered Plasmus slammed his fists down on the ice cream factory floor. The tiles broke apart and moved in a wave fashion. Starfire lift Cyborg up into the air. The Tamaranean fired her eye beams as Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon. Somehow the ice cream acted as a shield so that the attacks did not hurt it. The blob monster roared again and sent white icy goo as a counter attack. Starfire couldn't avoid it quick enough while holding the two ton metallic Cyborg causing them both to be hit. Crashing into the ground after falling from such a height knocked them both out. Raven threw canister after canister as well as some gears and other factory parts at Plasmus. The canisters would break open to reveal a large supply of sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, caramel, and cherries. Plasmus looked good enough to eat. Some of the syrup was the kind that would freeze on contact with the ice so Plasmus hardened up a bit but enough wasn't on him to keep him still long enough. The ice cream monster grabbed Raven.

Beast boy screamed and transformed into a raging Allosaurus. He swiped Plasmus with his long tail but Plasmus grabbed it with his free hand, throwing Beast boy into a wall. The Allosaurus slid down while changing back into human. Robin wouldn't take defeat. It was never an option. He threw all the disks he had, making a really huge explosion. Plasmus was knocked off his feet and was lying on its back. The boy wonder used his grappling hook to reach the top of the enemy and get a freezing ice cream covered Raven out of its grasp.

"Hey Raven, you okay?" Robin asked. A slight amusement etched across his face from seeing Raven even a paler color. Her skin turned a pale shade of blue and icicles comically formed from her nostrils. Her teeth chattered together impersonating what a squirrel looks like when chewing on a nut. Raven's hair looked stiff and even if she were hanging upside down, her hair would not move from its place. Raven's eyes were the funniest looking of all. Her usually calm glassy eyes now have tiny pupils looking like a single purple dot in each eyeball. Her eyebrows stuck up as if in shock and her eyes were round like golf balls instead of the same narrow eyes full of malice that Raven always had. Robin shook his head and chuckled lightly. Suddenly, evil eyes returned and gazed on the masked teen.

"W-w-what is s-s-s-so f-funny?" Raven shivered. Her round eyes began to narrow but the sound of cracking came from the movement of her face.

Robin brushed it off. "Nothing." He sloshed over the winter wonderland of Plasmus's body to Raven and extended his hand to her. "I'm gonna get you out of here." he declared confidently. Raven tried to move her arm but Plasmus still held a tight grip on her. Suddenly, Robin's feet sank into the ice cream surface. "Woah!" he yelped. "Let go of me you giant ice cream covered zit!"

Raven stared in horror as Robin continued sinking into the monster. "R-Robin!" She used her dark powers to try and pull him out but the cold was getting to her and she couldn't keep her mental hold on him forever. Soon enough, all of Robin was consumed. Raven started knawing on Plasmus's hand. The blob sat up and laughed. He blew on the telepath and she became and instant Titan-cicle.

Starfire and Cyborg began to come to. Starfire rubbed her aching head as Cyborg helped her up. "Where have Beast boy, Raven, and Robin gone?" she questioned. Cyborg spotted Plasmus returning to his feet and noticed Raven who looked like she had come from the Ice Age. "I don't see Robin or BB but I don't have to to know that somethin' is wrong!"

Cyborg leaped onto Plasmus's leg and blasted it. The cannon fire died quickly. "Come on you walking ice cream sundae!" he yelled, running away from the insulted goo thing. Plasmus angrily chased the android down. Starfire could tell that Cyborg was distracting it so that she could attack. She powered up for a super starbolt. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" she shouted, impersonating a character from one of Robin's favorite shows. The green super beam raced toward the giant ice cream blob and impacted. Plasmus screeched in pain as he whipped his head to where he was hit. A gooey arm reached out and engulfed Starfire. She was now the one who started screaming. Soon she stopped screaming when she saw a cherry. She reached over and plopped it into her mouth. "Mmmmmmm...Cherry."

"I'll help you Star!" Cyborg assured Starfire of her near rescue. '_That monster must have eaten the guys._' Cyborg gulped. '_If he eats the guys, that means he's gonna eat me! What's he gonna do with the girls?_' Cyborg pictured a group of half Tamaranean/half blob things and half human/half demon/half blob things. "No way! I'll save you guys!" With a new urge to fight, Cyborg ran back over to Plasmus's feet and began pounding on them with his metal fists. He then backed up a bit and charge cannons from both of his hands. "Eat crap and DIE!!" He began firing and Plasmus just absorbed the energy. The ice cream would melt a little but since it was freezing in the ice cream factory the melting ice cream froze over. Plasmus sighed and stepped on Cyborg. The metal Titan was sucked up through the foot. Plasmus laughed and confidently pound on its chest.

Meanwhile, outside turned into a furnace. No one was outside...well except for a few people who had no working air conditioning. Those people occupied the pools and were found soaking up water at the beach. Other people were found lounging in their own homes watching TV (like me). Coincidentally, almost all of the air conditioners broke leaving only a few people at home. It was too hot of a day. Ice cream was overpriced as well as a trip to the beach. Public pools were even put on charge for $10.00 a person.

Back to the trouble in a cold place, Plasmus roared and danced in victory. Beast boy, who was still lying in a distant corner where he was forgotten, began to wake up. "Ouchies...What happened?" He looked up at a dancing ice cream blob. "Where did the guys go?" Soon he noticed a frozen Raven-cicle and a cherry fanatic Starfire in the arms of his enemy. Beast boy gasped. "Oh no! He must have the guys too!" Beast boy was about to strike when he realized that he couldn't win by strength. "There is something that I have to do." he mused to himself. The young shape shifter scurried outside. It was only then he noticed how hot it was and how many people were left outside mourning over their broken air conditioners. A light bulb appeared above his head. "Hey, I always wanted to get one of those!" he noted, staring at the light object above him. "That must mean I'm bright!" He wriggled his eyebrows up and down. The light bulb suddenly cracked and shattered leaving glass to fall all over the green hero's face. "Ouch."

He ran over to a group of people. "Hey people of Jump City! Pass on the word! Get free ice cream if you follow Beast boy!"

This immediately got the civilians' attention. Word spread around quicker than a blonde girl named Terra going through a hard wall after meeting troubled-ego. Beast boy had people everywhere following him to the ice cream factory. Once he kicked the doors down, people ran all over him to get to the living ice cream monster. A huge question mark appeared over Plasmus's head as people began climbing up on him and licking him away. Starfire fought over the cherries that the people were eating and several Goth boys were licking at a Raven-cicle. A stomped on bloody Beast boy sat up and shot a thumbs up. Plasmus ran around to get the people off of him, but before he knew it, all of Plasmus was gone and only a sleeping man lay there in the cold factory. Robin laid on his back as Starfire pressed on Robin's chest to get him to spit out any of the ice cream that had entered his lungs. Robin coughed and woke up. He was greeted by a bone-crushing hug from Starfire.

As the Titans walked outside, the heat began to melt Raven. She finally thawed out and shivered. "I-is it o-o-over?"

Robin placed a hand on Beast boy's shoulder. "Thanks to Beast boy."

Beast boy smiled, holding up a piece sign. He managed to smile even with his two black eyes, loose teeth, bruised body, and hurting form. Cyborg laughed at beat up Beast boy. "What happened to you?"

"Eh," Beast boy began. "Doesn't matter. Anyone want some ice cream?"

The whole team groaned. They had way too much ice cream in one day.

YAY! I'm done with the second chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to get this one up but I couldn't get on the computer when my parents were home. Ahhhhh, the wonders of having both parents working full time... Also I've been playing a lot of PSO (Phantasy Star Online). I got my first manga the other day at Barnes and Nobles! It's Rurouni Kenshin volume 5! It's so awesome! I should keep reminding myself to buy Shonen Jump. I'm probably speaking foreign to some of you...oh well! Also Betrayal was just an awesome episode. Terra got figured out! Yeah, now the Titans see who she really is! I felt bad for Beast boy though. Stupid Terra! She crushed Beast boy's heart! Told ya she was evil! Well, I like Raven and BB together better anyway. I'll try to get up my chapters sooner but evil approaches. What am I talking about you ask? Well, school's returning for me. I hate school more than anything! I'll be a sophomore this year. Hey, maybe I could pick on some freshmen preps! Oh yeah, that would be fun! Hm, maybe school isn't that bad...

Next chapter includes road trip, Starfire singing, Kalis, Universal Studios, rides, Evanescence, and a singing contest between Raven and Beast boy! Don't miss chapter three!!!

Beast boy: I can't feel my face...


	3. Theme Park

Hmmm, I have a feeling that you did not expect me, troubled-ego, to ever return. Yet I am the unexpected, just like the shadows of night. I have been gone for such a long time that I must have transformed into some distant memory. Some might say, "Hey you remember that girl with the funny story when the Titans going to school? What ever happened to her? Did she get mobbed by zombies? Or eaten by a shark? Did she get hit by a car while playing in traffic? Or maybe she went on a journey to become the greatest vampire hunter to ever walk the face of the Earth?" I must say that I have been through hell and back while I was away from all you wonderful people. Yes, the worst place you could ever go and I was there. Working endlessly like a slave as they all watched, observing my every move, grading my every test, and checking all my papers for errors...errors...ERRORS!

Raven: (sigh) Sorry, troubled-ego likes to exaggerate. She was only in school for this whole time.

Yes, but was it not kewl the way I described it? I am so talented.

Raven: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

Anyway, after this really long chapter, I'll explain everything (that I can remember) what happened to me while I was away. Some stories are funny whilst some are sad. For the meantime, just read and review and re-welcome troubled-ego R3B0RN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Raven: She's got issues.

**SUMMER WOES!**

**Chapter 3**

**Theme Park**

The annoying clicking sounded throughout the entire 9:00 morning atmosphere. The young green teenager laughed as all his opponents shrunk from getting hit by a single lightning bolt. "Alright! Won that round without breaking a sweat!" he cheered.

A groan came followed by a monotone drawl from the kitchen, "Give it a rest." Beast boy obeyed the suggestion and celebrated to himself quietly, twirling a single finger in the air and whispering, "Yay."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Raven stared at the steaming fajitas while Starfire placed a bottle of jalapeño sauce on the surface of the table. Starfire then placed down two glasses of orange juice, a strange combination to go with the steamy Mexican food. The Tamaranean sprinkled several small droplets of the extraordinary hot sauce on her fajita. But once Raven got a hold of the bottle, she drenched her's instead of following her alien friend's example.

"Raven," Starfire began. "Do you not think that the amount of sauce of hotness would be too hot for you?"

Raven seemed to ponder for a second before simply answering "No." Then the hungry telepath took a rather large bite of the fajita. Starfire also began to devour her food.

Raven was almost finished eating her fajita. It would only take about two more small bites before it was all finished away. At this time, she began to feel the hot tingling sensation on her tongue. So, she naturally drank her orange juice. The small fire thought to be exterminated reappeared in her mouth, this time burning more. The hotness spread in her mouth. She tried to fan her tongue. Raven could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and her nose started to run.

"Starfire?" Raven cried in desperation. "More juice?"

Yet Raven's plea seemed to be ignored as Starfire delightfully chewed her second fajita.

"Please!" Raven's voice cracked for the first time in history. This time Starfire heard. "Oh!" she yelped and ran to the fridge to retrieve more orange juice. She raced back to the table, quickly pouring the drink in Raven's empty cup. The empathy gulped it down quickly yet the burning swiftly took toll once again.

"Ice!" Raven commanded.

Like a loyal dog, Starfire stuck her hand in the freezer, shivering from the cold air, and grabbed several ice cubes, dropping them in Raven's cup. Raven took an ice cube and dumped it in her mouth. She finally relaxed now that the threat was over.

Somehow, Starfire's curiosity occurred once more. So she put several drops of the hot sauce on her tongue. Immediately, she was forced to hop up and down. She returned to the freezer and dropped and handful of ice cubes in her mouth.

"Wow, that was stupid Starfire." Raven commented.

Starfire smiled sweetly. "I know." The action forced Raven to sigh. Then she took out her notebook and began to scribble something down. On the piece of notebook paper words made a list:

**Things To Watch Out For**

1. Sunlight peeking through window in the morning.

2. Beast boy's and/or Starfire's good morning welcomes.

3. Cyborg when the T-Car breaks down.

4. Wet "puddles" on the floor.

5. Robin on bad hair days.

6. Never say the names 'Slade' or 'Terra' in the house.

7. Beast boy in his "happy" moods. (ew)

8. Starfire's bone-crushing hugs.

9. Beast boy's cooking.

10. Starfire's random curiosity.

Raven made sure to underline the last part of the list. She would add more as the days went on. After hearing footsteps approaching, Raven returned the notebook to it's proper place in some sort of invisible "pocket".

It was at this time that Cyborg entered the room. Aroma of the fajitas filled his nostrils. "Hmm-mmm! What have you girls been cooking?"

Raven turned to look at her hybrid friend. "Robin made them for us then left and went somewhere."

"Yes," Starfire added. "We have not seen him since."

"I have been looking for that little rascal..." Cyborg scratched his chin.

Beast boy paused his game. "Maybe he's just avoiding you since he doesn't like you!" he laughed.

"Shut up ya little grass stain!" the android shouted in defense, clenching his metallic fists and stomping over toward Beast boy who was laughing until he felt Cyborg breathing down his neck.

"This won't end well..." Raven stated calmly whilst Starfire looked on worriedly.

After beating up the poor green shape-shifter, Cyborg returned to the table, sitting near the girls. "I really need to find Robin so I can announce something really tight!"

A confused Starfire asked, "You are going to tighten the announcement?" Question marks circled around her head and Raven just had to roll her eyes.

"Nevermind," Cyborg shook his massive head. "It's just that wherever Robin is, he better get his little birdie-boy ass over here quick!" He emphasized his frustration by pounding one fist into the other.

"Did I hear someone threaten me?" a voice inquired tauntingly.

Starfire's eyes sparkled like millions of glittering emeralds. "Robin! You have finally emerged!"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I was just working out."

"That's where you were!" Cyborg shouted in amazement. "I already checked there!"

"Then maybe when you checked in the weight room, I was here cooking fajitas." Robin figured. "You must have missed me when checking other rooms."

The room became silent for awhile. "Dude," Cyborg finally said. "How do you do that?"

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Nevermind," Cyborg sighed. "I've got a quick announcement to make!" The metallic teen inhaled but held his breath when Beast boy distracted himself with the game he played. Once again, Cyborg stomped over toward the green teen, grabbed him by the head, walked him over to the table, and dumped him on an empty chair.

"Geez! You could've just told me to pause the game!" Beast boy yelled.

Cyborg steadily walked up to the group of friends. "Say y'all, who wants to go to Universal Studios?"

Crickets chirped for ten seconds until the whole T-Tower exploded with excitement.

"Really! We're going!" Beast boy chirped. "Yup! My treat!" Cyborg smiled brightly.

Robin playfully punched Cyborg's arm. "Man, that's great. When do we leave?"

Just as Cyborg was to answer, the door bell rang with the sound echoing throughout the whole tower.

"...I'll get it." Robin walked to the door continually pondering who it could be. When he opened the door, his face distorted into a way that none could think possible. What horror could make Robin so whacked out? The answer is simple. It was none other than Allison...

And JUNE!

"Hi Robin!" they both screamed in unison. Robin's eyebrow twitched in reply. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was here first actually," Allison began. "She just followed me...probably to stalk you." She added giving the stink eye and wiggling her fingers in the air to give off a horrific expression. June suppressed her laughter.

"Actually, _I_ was here first and you dear," June pointed to Allison. "_You _followed _me _here."

Robin just stared on as the two argued and pictured himself going bald at a very young age. Just then Starfire slams him out of the way to say 'hello' to her friend. Then she noticed June and went into her grim mode. "Why don't you come in Allison?" Starfire gestured for Allison to enter. Starfire shut the door on June.

"Hey! I demand to be let in!" June finds the power to push the door open and walks in shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Well," Raven began. "My prediction of the day has come true after all."

Beast boy giggled. "Why don't you predict what lottery card will win tonight?"

Raven sighed. "Gambling is pointless."

Starfire tried to ignore the fact that June was in her home. "So Allison, what have you been up to lately?"

"Y'know, the usual." She shrugged.

Starfire smiled brightly knowing she ment that Allison was boyfriend hunting like she usually does.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Um, well I dunno if you want to stay long cuz were all about to leave."

"Where?" June and Allison inquired simultaneously.

Beast boy threw his hands up in the air. "We're going to Universal Studios!"

June and Allison's faces brightened. "Can I come?" They each gave each other glares for speaking in unison again.

Cyborg scratched his metal head. "I dunno..."

"I have lots of money!" June practically screamed. Allison pouted, "You're not the only one who's rich, girl!"

"Well, we're going now." Robin exclaimed, running for the T-Car but was stopped when June wrapped her hands around his arm. "Good. I have like a hundred dollars with me in my pocket. Y'know, just incase I wanna buy something from the mall and such." She smiled brightly. Raven watched as Starfire did a perfect impersonation of an angry bear. The goth twitched when she saw sparks flying from the Tamaran's eyes.

"Well," Allison began. "I always keep my credit cards with me and they are brand new. I have plenty of money in the bank." She tossed her hair at June's face.

"Let's hop in the T-Car then!" Cyborg ordered, reaching for the front door.

Raven moped. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do." Cyborg smirked. Raven frowned. "I don't wanna go. It's utterly pointless. All we get to do is ride on fast moving rides that make you want to barf out your lunch, take pictures, look like unwanted tourists to all the natives there, and end up getting wet by some random water flume ride."

Cyborg cocked and eyebrow. "And your point is..."

The telepath thought and was about to speak but Cyborg grabbed her by the hood of her cloak like a mother cat would grab her kitten by the scruff. Then he dragged her off to the T-Car with Beast Boy laughing at the scene.

"I hate you all." Raven muttered.

The T-Car swiftly ran by traffic for the beginning of their long road trip to Florida. Meanwhile in the T-Car Beast Boy was so bored that he had to play a game. "I spy with my little eye, something...gray!"

Robin, Allison, June, Starfire, and Raven looked around the T-Car and noticed that almost everything was gray. This could take awhile.

"I know what it is," Cyborg broke the silence, staring at the road. "It is the road! Right?"

Beast boy scratched his chin. "Uhh, no."

Robin--sitting next to Cyborg in the front—replied, "The roof of the car?"

"No."

Raven—who was stuck sitting next to the right window...and Beast boy—coughed, "Your rotted brain perhaps?"

The green shape shifter gave her a glare as response. "...No."

"Is it the seats of the 'baby'?" Starfire guessed (she's seated between Beast boy and Allison, leaving June by the left window).

Beast boy paused for some time. "Starfire, you are absolutely...wrong!"

June crossed her arms. "This is stupid."

"I agree." Raven added.

Robin turned to Beast boy. "Why don't you just tell us what it is."

"Fine," Beast boy threw his hands in the air. "It is...Raven's skin color! Honestly guys, how couldn't you figure that one out?"

Everyone groaned. "How bout another round?" he asked.

"NO!"

"Fine." Beast boy shrunk in size.

A few more hours of driving in the car brought them all to a burger king where they eventually had to eat. Once they finished, off they were to more traveling down the cement road. "How 'bout we turn on some music to kill the silence." Cyborg suggested. He turned on the radio to one of his favorite stations and as if one queue, a song was starting. It began with a gentle drum beat until a woman's voice was introduced.

Starfire squealed. "I love this song!" She began to sing along with it.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like,_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right its better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_But I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, _

_And they're like,_

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right its better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_But I have to charge_

Everyone (sans Allison cuz she made Star that way) looked at Starfire like she was crazy. The car continued to speed off into the horizon.

It was late and the metallic hybrid still drove on. About this time, he took a detour so he could put his baby on Hyper-Drive. They still had many miles to cover, but at least they made it to Florida. Part of it that made the travel so quick was hovering over the Gulf of Mexico when they got to Texas. "I would kill right now to have a Starbucks coffee." Cyborg thought quietly to himself. He glanced over at Robin who leaned on the window sill as he slept. A trail of drool raced down to his chin from his ajar mouth. _'Boy Wonder's gonna clean his mess in the morning.'_ He took swift peeks at the others before averting his gaze back on the road. Raven had her head rested on the window whilst Beast boy sneakily rested his head on her shoulder. Some drool ran down his cheek as well and onto Raven's cloak. Starfire slept with her head laying back against the seat and Allison rested on her shoulder. June was resting on her elbow that was positioned on the window sill. Everyone looked at ease. _'Almost there.'_ Cyborg thought.

Beastboy awoke with a start. "Wow! I'm in a comfy bed!" He then shot up and ran around to suck in his surroundings. "This place ish so kewl!" he practically screamed.

"What's your problem?" someone asked.

Beast boy turned around, shrieking from what he saw. Behind him was an abomination with big bags under their bloodshot eyes, scrawny and slumped figure, and a messy purple mane.

Raven yawned. "What?"

"Nothing!" Beast boy quivered. "Uh, you look painfully smashing in the morning, y'know that?"

Raven just groaned and walked like an undead zombie to the kitchen of the motel room they were staying in. She opened one of the cupboards and searched the empty space with her hand to find nothing. "I need tea..." she whimpered. She looked back at her annoying green friend who was flopped on the couch watching TV and eating Fruit Loops with soy milk (ew!). The telepath sighed and grabbed bread from the fridge to make toast.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cyborg jumped out with an apron to begin cooking a meaty breakfast. "Good mornin' all!"

"Morning CY!" Beast boy hailed.

"Whatever." Raven slumped her way next to Beast boy on the couch. "What are you watching?" she inquired, taking a sip of orange juice.

The shape shifter smiled. "This show's called 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'."

"Fascinating." Raven responded. She sat there quietly and watched it with the green teen. Eventually, Robin awoke along with Starfire, Allison, and June. Starfire jumped in front of the TV showing off her chrome pink nails.

"Allison and I have arranged time for the painting of nails. Perhaps you would like to participate in this girly ritual?"

Raven moved Starfire out of the way just in time to see Mandy slap Billy on the head. "You'll have to excuse Billy...he's an idiot."

Raven managed to suppress a small giggle. Then she averted her attention back at Starfire. "No."

Starfire sulked and walked away. For the rest of the morning they relaxed until Cyborg rushed them out to begin on the day's travels to Universal Studios.

The trip in itself was supposed to be several miles but traffic had to slow them down. After surviving boredom, corny jokes from Beast boy and sarcastic remarks of Raven relating to the corny jokes of Beast boy, they were off again to search through the theme park parking lot of doom.

"We have finally arrived!" Starfire giggled with delight, grasping onto Allison's hand and dancing around in a circle. "Everything is so big! And the people are so numerous! It reminds me of the multishlorvackks back at home!"

Allison grimaced. "Glad you're having fun Star. But wait until we try some rides."

"This is all great Cyborg," Robin began. "I think we all just needed a nice vacation like this!"

Cyborg laughed. "Hey, no problem man! It's what I do."

June ran up to Robin, grasping his arm. "Do you think they will have a ride just for the two of us?" she winked.

"Uhhhh..."

Starfire bumped June away with her hip causing June to fly into one of the many garbage cans. Starfire held on to Robin's hand and watched the red color race up to his cheeks.

"Ew, mommy! There's a stinky girl here!" The little boy ran away as June stood up with garbage smells hanging on her. "Yuck!" she muttered.

"So what rides are we gonna ride?" Beast boy asked, trying to hold in all his excitement.

"Anything you want!" Robin smiled.

Beast boy raised his hand. "Ooh! Ooh! Can we go into 'The Terminator'?" he asked, impersonating Arnold Swarzenagger.

So they went inside, waiting in a rather medium line. Eventually, they were able to grab 3D glasses and watch the show which was interesting for those Terminator fans. When they left, Beast boy whined to keep his 3D glasses but they forced him to return them which made him whimper a bit. Next they traveled across the park to go on Revenge of the Mummy-The Ride. In the ride, they plunged into total darkness, facing fireballs, scarab beetles and an army of warrior mummies. Actually it was an indoor rollercoaster but was filled with thrillingnesses.

As they were riding in the darkness, screams echoed all around. Starfire blasted a warrior mummy that fell her way. She also screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"Woah Star! Its just a ride!" Robin screamed.

Raven panicked. "I never wanted to go on this!" The wind blew through her hair and she made her eyes bulge out.

Beastboy laughed then continued screaming as he remembered he was traveling at very fast speeds.

Once they got off the ride, Beast boy hopped up and down. "That was so cool! And when Starfire screamed and blasted the mummy warrior thingy, and then people got freaked out and screamed even louder. Oh, and then we turned and more mummy thingies came after us, and then Raven puked from motion sickness and I laughed. Then we went even faster and—"

"OK!" everyone shouted.

The changeling sulked. "You didn't have to yell."

So they continued to walk around and try different rides. They went to ET Adventure, Men In Black: Alien Attack, Back to the Future- The Ride, Twister…Ride it Out, Earthquake-The big One, and Jaws. Until finally they got a break to got eat something. Then they walked around the park more to see a large crowd of people huddled around a stage.

"Hm, what's goin' on here?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

Allison smirked. "Why don't we go over there and find out." She excitedly grabbed Starfire's hand who grabbed Robin's hand who grabbed June's hand who grabbed Cyborg's hand who grabbed Beast boy's hand who grabbed Raven's hand who grabbed nothing but air.

"Well that was a waste. There's no one on the stage except a band. Where's the singer?" June complained.

Robin scratched his chin. "Apparently not here."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Raven commented.

Suddenly, the crowd started getting restless. The band nervously played an upbeat tune to keep them occupied but it wasn't working well. Finally, Beast boy's brain kicked into action. He ran up on the stage and grabbed the mike. "Look no further to entertainment for I am here!"

"Oh God." Raven sighed.

Cyborg giggled. "This could actually be pretty funny. Anybody got a camera?"

Beast boy huffed, " _One two three uh!_

_My baby don't mess around_

_Because she loves me so_

_And this I know for shoooo…_

_Uh, but does she really wanna_

_But can't stand to see me_

_Walk out the door…_

People looked at the green elf-looking Titan in curiosity as he tried to sing.

The Titans, Allison, and June grimaced at his squeaky singing voice. "Does anyone have a tape recorder?" Raven inquired. "I could use this as blackmail."

BB: _Don't try to fight the feelin'_

_Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww…_

_Uh, thank god for mom and dad_

_For sticking two together_

'_Cause we don't know hooww…_

_UH!_

_Heeeyy… Yaaaaaa…_

_Heeyyy Yaaaaaaaaaa_

_Heeyy... Yaaaaaa..._

_Heeeeyyy Yaaaaaaaa_

_Heeeyy... Yaaaaaa..._

_Heeyyy Yaaaaaaaaa_

_Heeyy... Yaaaaaa..._

_Heeyyy Yaaaaaaaaa_

_You think you've got it_

_Ohh, you think you've got it_

_But got it just don't get it_

_Till' there's nothing at _

_AaaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaaalllll..._

_We get together_

_Ohh, we get together_

_But separate's always better when there's feelings_

_InvoooOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOlved_

_If what they say is "Nothing is forever"_

_Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes_

_Then what makes, then what makes LOOVVEEE?_

_(Love exception) So why you, why you_

_Why you, why you, why you are we so in denial_

_When we know we're not happy heeeerrrreee..._

_Y'all don't want me here you just wanna dance_

At this point Beast boy got confident enough to dance and the crowd began to cheer even if his singing was bad, the act was still cute. Some fans even happened to be in the crowd.

"W00t! G0 B34st B0y!" they'd shout.

BB: _Heeyyy... Yaaaaa... (OHH OH)_

_Heeeyyyyy Yaaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)_

_Heeeyyy... Yaaaaa... (Don't want to meet your daddy, OHH OH)_

_Heeyy Yaaaaaaa... (Just want you in my Caddy OHH OH)_

_Heeyy... Yaaaaa... (Don't want to me your mama OHH OH)_

_Heeeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (Just wanna make you cumma OHH OH)_

_Heeeyy... Yaaaaa... (I'm, OHH OH I'm, OHH OH)_

_Heeyyy Yaaaaaaa... (I'm just being honest OHH OH, I'm just being honest)_

_Hey, alright now_

_Alright now fellas,_

All the Guys: _YEAH!_

BB: _Now what's cooler than bein' cool?_

Guys: _(ICE COLD!)_

BB: _I can't hear ya'_

_I say what's cooler than being cool?_

Guys: _(ICE COLD!)_

BB: _whooo..._

_Alright, alright, alright, alright_

_Alright, alright, alright, alright_

_Alright, alright, alright, alright_

_Alright, alright, Ok now ladies_

All the Ladies (sans Raven): _YEAH!_

BB:_ We gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds_

_Now don't have me break this thang down for nothin'_

_Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior_

_Lend me some suga', I am your neighbor ahh here we go!_

_Shake it, shake , shake it, shake it (OHH OH)_

_Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)_

_Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid picture, shake it, shake it_

_Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it_

The girls in the crowd continued to cheer. Starfire even participated by finding a picture and shaking it. Robin laughed a bit watching Starfire shaking a picture.

BB: _(Shake it Suga')shake it like a Polaroid picture_

_Now while Beyonce's and Lucy Lui's_

_And baby dolls, get on the floor_

_(Get on the floor)_

_You know what to dooo..._

_You know what to dooo..._

_You know what to do!_

_Heeyyy... Yaaaa...(OHH OH)_

_Heeyyy Yaaaaaaaa (OHH OH)_

_Heeyyy... Yaaaaa... (OHH OH)_

_Heeyyy Yaaaaaaaa (OHH OH)_

_Heeyyy... Yaaaa... (OHH OH)_

_Heeeyyy Yaaaaaaa (OHH OH)_

_Heeyyy... Yaaaa... (OHH OH)_

_Heeeyyyy Yaaaaaaa (OHH OH)..._

When Beast boy finished his song, the crowd erupted in cheers. Raven clapped because it was over.

"Yeah!" Beast boy shouted through the mike. "That's was cool huh? Yeah, I thought so. Glad you all enjoyed it." Slyly, the shape shifter glanced down at Raven. "Hey Raven!"

Raven's eyes snapped up at him. '_What are you doing?_' she thought.

"Think you can sing better?"

Raven narrowed her eyes but noticed everyone staring at her. '_Ooh, you are so dead Beast boy..._'

"Well..." Beast boy waited for her to do something. She shoved he cloak over her head and slowly made her way up to the stage. The crowd parted as she walked by them and she finally reached the top. Speaking into the green one's microphone, she said, "So is this a singing contest now?"

The crow cheered in anticipation. She pulled her hood down whilst snatching the microphone. "Do you bet your life on this competition, Salad Head?"

The sea of people OOHed.

"Wow, your friends are so weird." June mentioned to Robin who only huffed in response.

Raven turned her head to the band behind her and nodded. She took a breath right as the guitar was strung.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

The crowd cheered louder than before, realizing what she was singing.

Raven: _50 thousand tears I've cried. _

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

Raven was about to start on the next verse but someone took it before she was able to.

Mysterious Person: _And you still won't hear me_

Amy Lee herself walked up to the stage. "Sorry I'm late. The limo got stuck in traffic."

Raven made a small smile. "Amy Lee."

Amy Lee returned the smile. "Should we continue this?"

Amy Lee: _Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom_

Raven: _I'm dying again_

Amy Lee & Raven: _I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Raven: _Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_(so I don't know what's real and what's not)_

_always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

Amy Lee: _I'm dying again_

Amy Lee & Raven: _I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

Raven:_ So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

Amy Lee: _I won't be broken again_

Raven: _I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

The guitarist now started shredding his guitar. The crowd continued going wild, flailing their arms about and jumping up and down. At this time, Beast boy had a rather large feeling that the contest winner wouldn't be him. He still observed Raven upstage and just by looking at her, noticed that she was somewhat enjoying this.

Amy Lee: _I'm dying again_

Amy Lee & Raven: _I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

Raven: _I'm_

Amy Lee & Raven: _Going under_

_I'm going under_

_I'm going under_

Cheers and w00ts screamed out from the crowd. It gave Raven a sense of satisfaction. Next to her, Amy Lee waved to the crowd. "Thank You!" she cried. "It's glad to be back in Florida!" The crowd cheered once more in response. Amy Lee laughed. "Someone told there was a singing contest going on. So who won? Was it Beast boy?" she waited to hear the cheers of how many people enjoyed his performance. The cheers got pretty loud.

"Ok," Amy continued. "Now who liked Raven's performance?"

The crowd became silent for a moment. The silence made Raven a tad nervous. But then the crowd broke out with an eruption of cheers. It was so loud, it could be heard from every square inch of the theme park. The dark girl tried hard not to smile.

Amy Lee smiled at Raven and patted her on the shoulder. "I guess that settles it. Congrats Raven!"

Raven nodded. "It was...fun." she whispered into the microphone.

"Wanna sing another with me Raven?" Amy inquired.

Raven looked around at her friends. "These fans were originally gathered to see you. It was an honor to sing one song with you. I don't think I could handle another." Raven secretly smirked at her role model. "We could always try next time."

Amy Lee returned the smile. "Ok. Let's give it up one last time for Raven!"

The crowd whooped and cheered and screamed all over as Raven, the dark titan with a chilling singing voice, stepped down and walked back to her friends. They all had to struggle out of the crowd but eventually they got out in one piece. In the background they could hear Amy Lee continuing her concert and even watched her do a few songs. Next, it was time to make their way to Islands of Adventure.

"Wow," June smugly remarked. "That was quite the day wasn't it?"

"Yes, but the day has more surprises to unfold." Robin replied.

Cyborg looked into the distance. "Hey! A parade!"

It surely was a parade. It was a parade of Marvel superheroes. They drove in cars, loaded with squirt guns and when they saw the Titans, all guns were loaded on them.

"What are DC characters doing here?" Captain America asked his fellow Marvel heroes.

Robin grunted. "We just came to enjoy the sight-seeing and theme park riding."

"So you're on a vacation bub." Wolverine snarled. "But this is our turf!"

Robin and the Titans prepared themselves for combat. "Ready Titans?"

Allison hit behind Starfire. June used Robin as a shield but the Tamaranean grabbed her and placed her behind Cyborg. The Marvels yelled out their battle cry as sprays of water flew at the Titans. Robin jumped over those sprays and managed to land in one of the cars. He grasped two extra guns and returned fire on Mr. Fantastic and Spiderman.

Cyborg took a random hose, linked it with his system and shot out his sonic water cannon. All the marvels screamed as they were hurled out of the cars. "Boo-Yah!" Cyborg screamed.

Raven realized she was grabbed. She had a gun to her head and it sprayed. A woman's laugh rang in her ears. The telepath focused her psychic energies to grab the gun from whatever was holding it and spray everywhere. She noticed who it was when they got hit. "Invisible Woman."

Invisible Woman made herself visible again. "Fine. You found me."

Starfire whacked Cyclops with the squirt gun she stole from him. "Hey girl!" he screamed. "We're just fighting with water!"

"Oh," Starfire gasped. "I apologize." Then she squirt him in the face.

Beast boy managed to grab eight squirt guns. As an octopus, he would spray anyone who came close to him.

The fight continued with a large crowd of people observing. Water spayed violently everywhere. The crowd moved aside as Doctor Doom came flying toward them. He just lay there on the ground. Even June and Allison helped the Titans along. At the end of the day, everyone was soaked and cold.

"We had a fun time." said Robin, shaking hands with the Hulk.

"And so have we." Professor Xavier agreed.

So they all parted. The Titans climbed in the T-Car, tired, hungry, and wet. "How bout we get a pizza?" Beast boy inquired. So the T-Car started up and zoomed off onto their next destination.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Whew! I know you all have waited SO LONG for this chapter to come up. No, I will not take any breaks as long as this one. Hm, the last time I posted a story was before hurricane Frances which hit Florida last hurricane season. I had my friends over since they lived in a trailer. We gathered with our other friends before the hurricane came since we were going to play in a park behind my old Middle School. But as soon as we got there, the sky turned black and the wind kicked up. Yes, Frances sped up before hitting Florida. So we ran back to our houses. Yes, we ran through the hurricane. Things from trees started flying at me and the wind would be pulling us all back. My mom picked me, my brother, and my two friends up and brought us home. So during the whole remainder of the hurricane, we played PSO III and Clone Wars, played guitar, and listened to Weezer. The whole time, our electricity NEVER WENT OUT. It was a miracle! We spent the whole time playing. We were even able to download this online game called Conquer. My brother and I got very addicted. It's a game me and all my friends play now.

Later on in the year, school continued. One day I heard that one of my friends hung himself. My friends and I all felt devastated cuz he was such a good guy. We thought he'd never do that. Later on in that day though, we found out he didn't die. His cousin found him just in time and now he was in the hospital. I asked how he was doing everyday after that. Now, he's doing good. I see him around every so often and he's fine and happy.

More school went on. I got a boyfriend for like a month but realized he wasn't the right one for me. We moved on, still friends. School went on some more. The computer got spy ware viruses. Chapter 3 of SUMMER WOES! Was really almost finished. But since my comp was corrupt, my brother took it in to get it fixed. They wiped the whole hard drive and all my stories were lost. I became devastated and went into a long period of depression. I had also had the beginning of Nevermore X on that computer. The beginning I wrote at that time was PERFECT! But it got deleted. SUMMER WOES! Chapter 3 was perfect as well. Yet that got deleted. I worked so hard on those stories. So it took me some time to retype this chapter. The first one was so much better and longer. But I had to make due with this one. If this chapter kinda sucked, you now know why. And I GUARANTEE the next chapter will be much better.

Ok, well more stuff that happened. I got into a fight with my cousin. She went from Punk, to Goth, to Skater, and then to Cheerleader wannabe. She got tired of Teen Titans (which I predicted she would do a long time ago). I don't really care if she got tired of it, cuz it matters as long as I like it. But she started picking on me for still liking it. I got a Raven shirt from Hot Topic and she said, "I wouldn't think Hot Topic would sink so low." I was like "WTF!" She was dissing my favorite store as well. So that got me pissed. Then she stated trying to make me jealous. She knows that I always wanted to be the lead singer of a band (I'm learning how to play guitar too) so she made up a lie that she had her own band and she was lead singer. Of course I never believed her for a second. She tries to trick me but I've known her ever since she was a baby. I know how she is more than she does. So I finally proved her wrong and she fessed up. Now we're doing pretty good. She apologized and said she gets mad at people for no reason cuz she's very emotional. Now she's a Punk Goth again and she's OBSESSED with My Chemical Romance. I still Love Evanescence.

Now, I'm doing good. I'm home schooling and I'll be going to college within a year once I finish. My Best guy friend, Nathan let me borrow his Xbox and Knights of the Old Republic which is my new addiction...GO DARKSIDE! Ahem, anyway I also got internet tv off the computer where I can watch Family Guy or Home Movies and such. Saw Star Wars episode 3, Batman Begins, had my aunt and uncle visit from Texas and even got a Batman shirt and a new pair of shoes. I also made another AIM address for those who want to chat with me. It is tr0ubl3d 3g0. Oh, and I am currently saving up for a Nintendo DS though PSP is prolly much better but I can't afford it right now. Anyway, you'll all be waiting on the next chapter so...that's it for now.


	4. Sleepover

Well, about time we work on chapter four, eh Raven?

Raven: Sure.

Beast boy: Hiya!

Ok let's just start reviews, and stuff will be answered after the chapter. Why? Because I can! LOL!

Beast boy: I'm doing the disclaimer. Troubled-ego does not own the Teen Titans cuz if she did, I would be her's and Raven's tortured slave. Who writes this stuff?

(troubled-ego whistles innocently.)

**SUMMER WOES**

**Chapter 4**

**Sleep Over**

Videogames. Numerous videogames lined the floor. Soda cans stood on the coffee table, gleaming in the sunlight. Grunts of the characters being played echoed in the room.

"Dude, you stomped me again!" Beast boy cried.

Cyborg did a victory dance. "And I'm gonna whoop you again little man."

Down the hallway a Boy Wonder lingered around the door of a female teammate. He cleared his throat. "Um, hi Starfire. Um are you interested in any chance to go to the mall with me? Uh, alone?" He shook his head. "Eh, too plain. Hey, Star wanna go to the mall or catch a movie or something. We don't need to tell the others." He thought again. "No, too lame. Hey Starfire, how are you doing today? The others seem to be busy and I'm kinda bored and you're not busy but would you like to do something with me? Wow, I'm really dumb."

Robin continued to think of an excellent approach but the door behind him opened. "Hello Robin. May I inquire what you are doing at my door?"

Sweat began to run down Robin's face. "I'm, uh, bored I guess."

Starfire observed his features. "You are a board?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I—nevermind. Um, would you, uh...would you like to go somewhere...with...me?"

"Where perhaps are you thinking of bringing me?" Starfire inquired.

Robin scratched his head. "You wanna go to the mall or catch a movie or something?"

"Will the others be joining us?"

The boy's eyes lingered to the floor. "Actually, I was thinking that you'd like to just be with me."

"Alone?" Starfire asked, her eyes burning into his like she was trying to find something he could have been hiding.

"Y-yes." Robin stammered.

Starfire squealed, jumping onto Robin and giving him a bone crushing hug. He fell over and they both ended up on the floor. At this moment, Raven opened her door to wonder what the entire ruckus was. When she saw Starfire on top of Robin she stuttered, "Did I interrupt something?"

They looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, I'll be going now." And she ran downstairs.

Robin laughed a bit as Starfire help him up to his feet. "I apologize." said Starfire.

"No need," Robin began. "It was funny to see the look on Raven's face."

Starfire beamed. "I agree."

Robin cleared his throat. "So, ready to go?"

The alien female beamed, wrapping her arm around Robin's. "Now I am."

Robin blushed. As the couple reached downstairs, Robin announced, "Star and I are going out for awhile. Can you guys not make a super huge mess or make something spontaneously combust while we're gone?"

"Sure man," Cyborg grunted in concentration.

"Yeah," Beast boy agreed. "Just, if you guys are gonna do it, use protection."

Raven groaned in the background. "Images..." she shuddered in her seat.

Robin's and Starfire's faces both appeared as tomatoes. "Yeah well, we're going now." He opened the door and they both left.

Once they were gone, Raven mumbled, "That was disturbing."

Beast boy looked back at her and added, "If you think that's disturbing, wait until they start making out or having sex on the couch."

"Ugh!" Raven's eyes bulged out. "I'm gonna be sick just thinking about that!"

Cyborg laughed. "Rae-Rae's perverted now. She's thinking bad thoughts."

"If I am perverted, you guys made me that way."

"Proud of it too!" the shape shifter smiled. "I'd love for you to be more like me."

"What? Immature?" she scoffed.

"No," Beast boy smirked. "Sexy."

Raven jumped out of her chair in the kitchen. "Ok now I'm really disgusted. I'm heading to my room."

"Ok." Cyborg said, mesmerized by his winning streak. "Hey BB, if you lose this next round, you have to eat steak for dinner!"

Beast boy screamed. "No way! I'm not making that bet!"

"You have no choice. I'll shove it down your throat if I have to!"

The scared green little boy whimpered.

**:At the Mall:**

Robin and Starfire walked around, looking at different stores to find some sort of entertainment. Robin brought a huge wallet just in case Starfire would want something. Oh, and he was also purchasing dinner.

"You hungry?" Robin inquired, happily holding on to the girl's hand.

Starfire thought for a moment. "Yes, but could we perhaps look at some other stores on the way there?"

"Sure." Robin beamed.

As they walked on, someone else was lurking in the shadows of the mall. The couple's moves were carefully watched. From behind a food vender, June plotted. "If I can find a way to split up the 'happy' couple, then Robin, Boy Wonder, shall be mine!" The she laughed evilly.

"Hey!" A man who worked at the food vender yelled. "Could you stop doing that! It scares the customers away!"

June pouted and moved on to another hiding spot, where she could laugh evilly all she wanted.

"Victoria's Secret?" Robin nervously questioned.

Starfire innocently nodded her head. "I went in here with Raven several times...though I had to drag her in here like she was some rabid animal." She added. Robin laughed. As they walked through the store June stopped to see their actions.

"Victoria's Secret?" June asked to herself.

A boy who walked by with his mom cried, "Hey mommy! It's a girl that talks to herself. She's crazy!"

"That's nice Arnold." The mother responded.

June grimaced and walked cautiously and stealthily into the store.

"Hi!" a random saleswoman greeted.

June looked aback. "This really isn't the time." She whispered.

"Of course it is!" the lady continued. "Welcome to Victoria's Secret! Are you interested in our latest push-up bra? It is quite _magnifique_."

"Do you know that Victoria's Secret is that Victoria is a guy?" June force out, irritably. She was joking of course and she thought it would get the woman to leave in disgust.

The saleswoman gasped. "Y-you know our secret! How did you ever find out!" she grabbed a walkie-talkie from her bust. "This girl knows too much! We must dispose of her! Quickly!" She glanced back at June. "You will tell no one of our secret!"

"You can't kill me! It's against the law!" June contorted.

Just then the Victoria's Secret: Keep it Secret, Keep it Safe guards arrived. "'Exposed' simply means we take you in and wipe your mind with the secret CIA technology that no one has ever heard of." One of the guards replied.

June gasped. "You mean Victoria's Secret is run by the CIA?"

"She knows too much, take her!" The guards then picked her up and carried her away.

"Wait!" she screamed. "I'm on a mission!"

"Whatever you say will be turned against you in something, something, something." One officer announced, confused.

June shook her head. "This is so not professional."

As June gets taken away, we go back to Robin and Starfire. Starfire is looking at all the lingerie with her eyes shining brightly. Out of the pile she picked up a lacy, purple see through thong and held it up to Robin. "What do you think?"

The masked teen pulled at his collar. Steam came out. "It's nice Star..."

The alien girl smiled. "What about this one?" she held up a matching purple push-up bra.

"How bout I just buy whatever you want?"

Starfire looked him in the eye. "You are positive?"

"Yeah!" Robin grabbed the items and ran over to the cash register. The woman at the registered eyed him and smirked. "I see you're buying those for your girlfriend."

Robin swallowed hard, nodding.

"You gonna put them to use tonight?" she winked.

The color of red raced up the teen's face. "Uh, I dunno."

The girl smiled. "Well, just enjoy yourself then." When all the items were paid for and Robin got his receipt, he went back to Starfire and they walked out of the store. Starfire held onto Robin tighter than before. "Any other stores you wanna look at?" Robin inquired.

"You know too much for a young girl such as yourself." The chief guard said.

June sat in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's no big deal. Can you just let me go? I didn't even know it was a real secret. I won't tell anyone."

The chief guard scratched his chin. "Maybe...but we must still take precautions. Just to make sure you will not tell anyone our valuable secrets, we will make you an operative. You will forever guard the secret of Victoria."

"Me? A Secret agent?" Glee spread all over her face.

"Yes. Now you may be dismissed."

"What no cool gadgets?"

The man sighed. "Just in case you spill the beans, I'll give you an alcoholic concoction that has no scent and the taste blends into whatever it's added to."

June grasped the bottle. "Cool."

"Yes, very much. But don't drink it yourself. There's enough alcohol to render a bull unconscious. Plus it will make you hallucinate and stuff. You're underage by the way."

"Duh," June scoffed. "I won't drink it. Thank you and I will keep your secret safe and sound."

The man smiled. "Glad to hear. Also, just in case you have to drink it—to fool your victim—take this pill before drinking and you won't be affected by the toxication."

"Thank you. I will use this very wisely." June then left with the guards and they dropped her off back at the Victoria's Secret store with a bag that the undetectable alcohol bottle was in. She looked around for her alien rival to find her eating with her love at the food court. The Tamaranean appeared to be eating sushi along with Chicken Teriyaki. Robin smiled as she chewed on the California roll. In the meantime, he chowed down on a hot dog.

"Hmph," she pouted whilst hiding behind a huge vase of fake flowers. "He seems to be enjoying himself." She took a peek at her bottle and smirked. "But the tides are about to change...I need a new plan."

Back at the Tower, Beast boy was fed up with losing in videogames to Cyborg so he went to go spy on Raven. Ok, not spy on since she'd kill him. He just decided to bother her. The green teen went up to the oh so familiar door and knocked twice. He waited for her to answer but of course she was ignoring him so he made a rather open comment. "Hey Raven, wanna make out?"

Immediately, the door flew open and Beast boy could feel himself pulled into the darkness. The door shut behind him and the candles suddenly lit. Raven held onto him by the collar. "What is your problem?" she asked, irritated.

"You don't wanna make out?" he sweat dropped.

Raven sighed and threw the changeling down on the floor. "You're hopeless." She hovered back to her bed and lay on it, resting her hands under her head. "Whatcha doin'?" she heard him ask.

"I was relaxing and listening to music until you came."

Beast boy eyes jumped out of his head. "You listen to music!"

"Yes, duh."

"Wow, what do you listen to?" He took a seat next to where she lay but didn't go too close cuz she gave him a look.

Raven rolled over onto her side. "You wouldn't like it."

"How could you be so sure?" he countered.

With her mind, she pushed the play button on her "hidden" stereo. Then what sounded like gothic rock opera began to play.

"Hey, this band sounds cool. What are they called?"

"Nightwish." Raven mumbled.

Beast boy smiled. "See, you thought I wouldn't like it. Well, you were wrong sister! What else do you have? Wait, you do have Evanescence right?"

Raven smiled for a split second, making Beast boy's insides melt. "Of course. If I didn't how could I know how to sing Going Under?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." The shapeshifter mentally slapped himself. "By the way, that song I sang that day was dedicated to you. I didn't want to say it out loud cuz I probably embarrassed you enough."

The telepath blushed slightly, remembering the awkward lyrics. "Yeah...right."

"I'm serious," he smiled warmly. "You know I care about you and I'm not afraid to admit it."

Raven cleared her throat. "Well, that's nice I guess. Have any idea when Robin and Starfire will be back from their date?" she said, changing the subject.

Beast boy scratched his head. "Nope. No idea."

"What's Cyborg doing?"

"Polishing his T-Car." He said, gesturing the polishing movement with his arm. "Wanna do something?" he asked, trying to get back on the subject.

"Uh, I don't really know."

"Come on!" he grabbed her hands making her cheeks a shade of pink. "We can go to my room and I can show you some of my music. You might find something you'll like."

Raven sighed. "I suppose but could you please let go of my hand?"

Beast boy smiled mischievously. "Sure thing." He let go of her hand and grabbed onto her wrist. It tickled his ears to hear her groan in protest, but he ran on to his room.

Cyborg just finished waxing the T-Car when he heard a knock upon the door. He raced over to it and opened it up. It was June. "Aren't you tired of comin' over here all the time?" the metallic hybrid asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No," she simply stated. "Is Robin here?"

"No."

"Oh, well I come in anyway and wait for him to come home." She stepped inside until the android stopped her.

"What are you up to? And what's in that bag there?" he reached over and grabbed it.

"Hey! That's my water bottle!" (she was smart enough to put the contents into a water bottle before arriving at the tower)

Cyborg opened the bottle, took a whiff of it and smelled nothing. So he put the cap back on it and placed it back into the bag. "Fine. You pass inspection this time."

"Thank you." She said, walking pass him and making her way over to the couch. "Videogames?"

Cyborg sat on the couch next to her. "Always."

**: In Beast boy's Room:**

The green hero sifted through all his CDs whilst some even played in his radio. "Anyway I have Smile Empty Soul, Muse, Horse the Band, Cake, 311, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Mudvayne, Nirvana, Puddle of Mudd, Green Day, and My Chemical Romance. I'm gonna get more once I get to go back to the music store."

"Ok," Raven began. "So what's playing now?"

"That my dear is Weezer. The Blue album." He made a wide smile.

The empath looked a little unsure of herself. "And what would you think I like?"

Beast boy wondered. "Besides Industrial Goth music..."

"There's nothing wrong with Industrial." Raven pouted.

"Oh, of course not!" Beast boy sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his head. "Lets see...I think you'd like Smile Empty Soul, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Mudvayne, and My Chemical Romance. But try the others out too."

Raven nodded but paused all action. She looked like a stone for she was in deep thought. Before she said anything, she looked deeply into Beast boy's eyes. He noticed her gaze and moved forward. Raven then opened her mouth. "So why are we doing this?"

Beast boy almost fell over. "Doing what?"

The psychic shook her head. "Why are you so interested in showing me your music?" She impatiently waited for an answer.

Beast boy didn't have to feel nervous. She just wanted an answer and he always felt comfortable around her. Well, except when she would try to harm him. That was an exception. But with a sincere smile tugging on his lips, he said. "I want to have something in common with you."

Raven looked aback for a second. The question '_why?_' repeatedly popped up in her mind. But the answer was always there. She just ignored it so she wouldn't have to worry about the emotions she would feel. She knew Beast boy had the biggest crush on her ever. She finally found the words to say. "That's very thoughtful of you Beast boy. I'm gonna go see what Cyborg's doing."

'_You're loosing her BB!_' he told himself. "You don't like me?"

Raven turned around. "Not in the way you wish me to." With that she left.

Beast boy wasn't going to give up. He got up and followed her. "I wasn't trying anything. I just wanna be friends. I want to get to know you more and help you open up." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her down the hallway. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he practically screamed. "You're the coolest girl I've ever met but you're always alone and...it kinda tugs at the heartstrings y'know? You deserve something better. I know you're always hanging with Starfire and sometimes you help Cyborg with the T-Car, but I want to have some time with you too. I sound like a total dork don't I?"

Raven—who was so caught up in the moment—forgot Beast boy's arm was around her. "At least you're sincere." She said with a bit of a laugh that dissipated quickly like all other emotions.

By the time they reached the end of the stairs, they both looked up in shock to see June there. "Hey, how'd she get here?" Beast boy asked aloud.

"More like, why is she here?" Raven added.

Cyborg just grunted. He was too busy fighting a dark Jedi in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (told ya I was addicted to that game).

Next moment, the door opened revealing Robin and Starfire back from their date. Immediately Beast boy ran up to Robin, staring at the Victoria's Secret bag. "Dude! What did you get Starfire from Victoria's Secret? A leather suit and a whip?" he joked.

Robin growled. "Nothing!"

Starfire giggled but choked on her spit when she saw June sitting on the couch. "What in the name of X'hal are you doing here!"

In a calm voice, June stated. "What Cyborg didn't tell you? I'm sleeping over tonight."

Cyborg spun around. "Say what!"

"Oh don't worry I'm a good girl. And Starfire, I'm not here for Robin. You can keep him."

Starfire snorted. "Then why are you here?"

June shrugged. "Just wanted to party with someone. C'mon, relax. I'll make drinks." She jumped off the couch and made her way over to the fridge. She opened up the freezer to see a can of Bacardi Mix for Piña Colada. '_How convenient._' She smugly remarked in her thoughts. "Who wants virgin Piña Coladas!"

No one answered.

"I'm making them anyway. You guys better drink up. We're going to have fun." She followed the instructions on the can. When she was supposed to add one can of water, she added one can of the undetectable alcohol. Next the ice was added. As she blended the mixture, she took the pill. '_This plan is fool proof. Robin will be mine!_' she laughed to herself. When the drinks were ready, she poured each of them in a cup. "Ready for the drinks?" June handed each Titan a cup.

No one drank. They all looked at Robin. "Why don't you drink this first? Just to make sure it tastes good." He smirked.

June hmped and placed her cup up to her lips. "Bottoms up." She chugged hers down and made a face. "Ugh, brain freeze!"

The Titans (sans Raven) laughed watching June hop up and down until the freezing wore off. "Phooey," she pouted. "Now I don't have any more left. Oh well, enjoy." She made her way back onto the couch and relaxed. The Titans observed and waited for her to make a reaction. Until Robin made the sign that it was safe, they wouldn't drink. Finally, enough time passed and Robin okayed it. They slowly sipped at their drinks.

"This is actually really good June!" Robin complemented.

"You're welcome." A smirk played on her lips.

It took some time for the alcohol to take effect but it worked. It was too late before they had all realized that they were drunk. In fact they were so drunk that they didn't realize they were drunk. This was no normal alcohol. So one cup of the stuff made it like they each drank five cups of whisky. Yet they could not smell or taste the alcohol. June was very happy.

Beast boy just threw up and then started laughing afterward, pointing at his mess. June groaned in disgust but knew she had to drug the other Titans in order for her plan to work. "Hey who wants to play videogames?"

Cyborg looked ticked off. He held his controller close to him, shouting. "What's rong wit u woman! Dis ish ma controller! Dis ish ma howse! Git away ferm meh!" Then Cyborg passed out.

"That was weird." June quoted.

"Hey," Robin stood up, brushing his hair back with his fingers. "You look like sum one I know."

June smiled wickedly. "Of course I am. I'm your lover Robin."

Robin tried to keep himself standing. "Really? Cuz ur pretty hott."

June walked over to the Boy Wonder. "Oh I'm more than that..." She grasped his face and pulled it closer to hers.

Raven's face turned green. She tried to keep the toxication down. "Ugh, must...get...two...bed...safely..." She supported herself on the couch and stumbled to the stairs.

"Hay, where ya goin'?" Drunk Beast boy asked, trying to follow her.

"I'm goin' ta sleep." She climbed up the steps, one step at a time.

Beast boy smiled. "Tat's a good idear." He slowly followed her.

Starfire stayed on the couch, not moving. She just stared off at Robin and June as if waiting.

Robin took in the scent of June's perfume. Sweat began to cover his body. "Is it hot in here or is it you?" he groaned.

June smirked. "Oh I'm thinking it's more like you." She looked like she was eyeing a piece of meat and yanked off his cape. "That better?"

"Still feeling warm." He responded weakly, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing it closer to him.

"I can fix that too." June then stripped off his shirt. She took in all the details of his muscles and yearned for him more. She once again brought her face to his and inched forward. Their lips were an inch apart when June felt a tap on her shoulder. "What!" she turned around, irritated.

_POW!_ A fist slammed right into her face, forcing her to fly against the wall. She slowly got up and felt her mouth, where she'd been hit.

Blood.

There was blood. Whoever punched her busted her lip. June looked back and saw a girl with flowing red hair and glowing neon eyes. The girl looked furious and she clenched her fists again. This time her fists glowed to match her eyes. June knew it was time to bail. She got up and ran for her life. Starbolt flew after her singeing the spots it made contact with. One starbolt hit her leg, burning it on instant. June screamed, running out the door.

Starfire stood erect in the burnt room. Her eyes still glowed as they lingered on the door where June ran out of. Next she moved her eyes to Robin, who stared at her. "Wow, ur hott!" he said. Starfire took awhile to notice that he was staring up her skirt. Blush filled her face.

The tamaranean bent down and Robin immediately began to kiss her neck. She pushed him away. "Robin, it is not right. You have become drugged."

"It's alright. I feel fyne."

Starfire picked him up. "You must go to bed now. Tomorrow you may become healed."

She draped Robin over her shoulder. It was nice to feel his skin brush up against her. But she had to help her love right now. It was not a time to be selfish. So she put Robin into bed. He quickly passed out. Next she gathered his clothes and washed them. Starfire decided to leave Cyborg where he was. She cleaned up the mess in the room, then went to bed.

Hours passed and night turned into day. The light swam into the tower to scare away the shadows. In Raven's room she shielded her eyes from the sun by turning away from the window. The hangover she had was torture. The last thing she needed was sun in her eye. She almost put her mind at ease until she felt something breathing on her face. Carefully, she opened one eye to see what it was. Raven swiftly rubbed her eyes to check if they were deceiving her. But when she reopened them she found the same green boy as before. "AH!" Raven hopped off her bed, landing on the floor. Ache spread all over her body.

Beast boy heard the commotion and woke himself. "Hey, where am I?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Raven responded, standing up.

Beast boy awoke with a start. "Woah! I'm in your bed!"

Raven practically jumped on him and pressed her finger to his lips. "Ssh! You want the whole world to hear you!"

Beast boy scratched his head. "What did we do last night?"

Raven turned away madly blushing. "I don't wanna know."

"I just remember...hey! June drugged us somehow!"

"Congratulations captain obvious." Raven scoffed. "Listen, you just get outta my room, I take my shower, and we act like nothing has happened."

"Um, ok." Beast boy smiled.

Raven glared. "Do not tell anyone! Even if they threaten death upon you. Because if you do, I will do much worse to you than death itself!"

Beast boy looked uneasy. "You got it!" He jumped off her bed, grabbed his belt and shoes from the floor and slowly left the room.

Raven gloomily made her way to her bathroom, turned on a cold shower and undressed. Before she stepped in the shower, she just happened to see a reflection in the mirror. Their was something that looked like a bruise on her neck. '_Holy Azar!_' Raven ran over and looked in the mirror and there it was...a hickey! Red began to race up her face. She began to panic and eventually, her anxiety cause the mirror to crack. '_At least Beast boy doesn't know about this._' Raven started to begin to worry what really happened last night. She even got soap in her bloodshot eyes from thinking so much. The telepath cursed to herself as she reached for a towel.

Back downstairs, everyone slowly picked at their food. Starfire was the only one who was cheery and she debriefed them on the details they missed while in their drunken stupor.

"So," Robin began. "Alcohol doesn't affect you?"

"It seems not." Starfire smiled brightly. She flipped a pancake which landed flat on Cyborg's plate.

"I'm almost jealous of your youthful vigor." The metal hybrid commented.

Starfire's smile almost became as bright as the sun.

Eventually, Raven finally made her way down stairs looking more gloomy than ever.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg greeted. "Why so gloomy? You got pregnant or something?" he joked.

The half-demon spawn's eye twitched. Her bloodshot eyes aimed at the android and fired a powerful glare, making him shrink twice his normal size. "Ok, I was only joking."

Raven quietly sat down, being careful and keeping her turtle neck up with her hand. Even with the turtle neck, the hickey peeked up just a little. Raven sighed, picking at her food like everyone else was doing. Well, except for Starfire of course. "Do not worry. I have made Juneth pay for the wrong she has done. She will not be coming back in a glorforg!"

Suddenly, the alarm ran off. Robin moaned. But Starfire got the message for him.

"It appears that Trident has claimed war on all the surface dwellers. Do not worry, I shall defeat him!" Then Starfire triumphantly flew out the door to stop the mad fish man.

The rest of the team just groaned.

Well, that's it for chapter four! My dear friends finally moved away to North Carolina. They were a whole family of pyros. They were the crazy type of kids who would jump off of roofs, climb trees, and play in traffic. But finally they moved and I miss them very much. These are what they consisted of.starting from oldest child to youngest.

Alicia: A cool laid back girl who likes Pink Floyd and watching scary movies. She's also an excellent cook.

Jordan: He's crazy like Robin. He'll do absolutely anything. Do you think him being a skater has anything to do with it? He's also very perverted so if this chapter was perverted, you know where I got it from.

Josh: The skinny little minion type of kid. Yes, he was my minion and still is and together we rule the nine levels of hell! He likes to tease and gets hurt by me for doing so.

Tyler: Young and goes to elementary school. He plays videogames all day. Everytime he sees me, he always tries to fight me but I always beat him up with my knees.

Yeah, so they had a pretty big impact on my life and now they're gone. Of course I'll visit them and they can "kidnap" me anytime. Also, I got a Total Gym in my room and I work out on it like crazy. Yes I take a break between days and eat lots of protein. I'm toned out. Ahem, also ok I'm just going for replies now since I'm supposed to be in bed.

Mima57775: Yes I am glad you have enjoyed chapter 3 and Going Under was very appropriate. I am back and I am staying back for a very long time and I don't have to go to school anymore (takes a deep breath) because I am now homeschooling! YAY!

AnimationWickedRaven: I am glad that I finished chapter 3 too.

Sakura of the Ninjitsu: YES! Someone from the good old days! How the hell could I forget you! We had many splendid conversations! Hot Topic is awesome. I love Invader Zim and I saw a picture on the internet that had the Invader Zim Titans! I could give you the website thingy if you want. It's a Teen Titans oekaki site. Very cool artists there. I could only draw good with a paper and pencil. Yeah, that's sad about your friend, I'm sorry. Yes, I have been through a lot. I'm glad someone appreciates that! Well, I better post this chapter up quick, perhaps we could talk more later.

Anyway, their you go. I gtg to bed really badly cuz I'm supposed to go somewhere in the morning. Time to go!


	5. Birthmark

I seriously recommend you read this and the next four chapters to come because I switched a lot of things around. An explanation is found at the end of the chapter.

Raven: Like always.

Robin: Ahem, troubled-ego doesn't own practically anything in this chapter. This chapter wasn't even her idea. What kind of person are you!

Hey, like I said. I changed some things around. Now read.

TTTTT

Dr. Light stood up surrounded by the five teens. "For someone obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright." He heard the leader say. Next to him, the cloaked girl scolded, "Next time you decide to steal something, try to steal from where we can't see you from our living room."

"Yes, well..." Dr. Light tried to respond. He couldn't think of anything else to say. So with no more dialogue to share, the villain of light attacked. He ended up fighting well against the Titans until Raven stood up to him, towering over his cowering form. "Remember me?" she asked, her shadowy tentacles rising from underneath the blue cloak. Dr Light turned pale and called it quits. He still wet his bed from the last encounter to the shadows of the Goth girl's cloak.

After arresting the not-so-bright doctor, Cyborg called for a celebration including donuts or "tiny wheels of flavor", as Starfire would call them. "You guys go ahead. I'm going back to the tower." Raven said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

Raven looked off into the distance. "I just wanna get home before tomorrow comes." With that said, she hovered off to Titans Tower.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Beast boy inquired aloud.

Unbeknownst to the Titans, something beneath the ocean floor lurked. A hand rose from the sand and rock. Slade emerged with an evil glare on his features. "The day has begun."

XXXXX

After donuts and arriving back home, everyone got ready for bed. Yet Beast boy had something else in mind as always. He snuck over to the computer and searched the files. Finally, Beast boy found the Titan files with their information. "Hmm...Dick Grayson, Koriand'r, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan...aha! Raven Roth. Wow, Raven does have a lst name!" he whispered to his lonesome. So he double-clicked on Raven's name to gather her information. The whole file came up as 'classified'. "What the crap?" He started working with his l33t hacking skills next. Beast boy finally found a way to enter a password to open the file. "Password...perhaps if I can go into the history and memory files, hack those and maybe I can find a couple passwords to try." So the hacker shape shifter tried out his little plan. A screen consisting of pure HTML format popped up. He read through the code and tried out the words he spotted until one word caught his eye. "Scath? What the hell is a Scath? Well, sounds like a Raven word." He went back to the classified Raven file and typed in 'Scath'. Next thing, the screen went blank and then loaded Raven's profile. He looked through it and saw tomorrow's date. "Raven's birthday? Sweet! I should go tell the others!" So Beast boy closed the file and shut down the computer. Then he traveled to Robin's, Starfire's, and Cyborg's rooms. After he explained everything the Titans began to prepare for Raven's birthday.

Meanwhile Raven stayed inside her room for the whole time. She hadn't slept a wink. Instead she stared at her clock, waiting for midnight. Next thing she heard was a loud noise outside her door. '_What the...?_' Raven thought. She got up from her bed and left her room to investigate. No one was in the hallway.

Raven walked into the living room. It was dark and empty.

Suddenly the lights flashed on and her friends popped up from nowhere. "Surprise!" they screamed. Raven yelped from surprise and teleported away from the danger.

"Maybe a surprise party was a bad idea." Beast boy responded.

Raven reappeared a few seconds later, greeted with a "Happy Birthday!"

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Raven inquired.

Beast boy smiled. "After you made that comment about wanting to be home before tomorrow came, we became suspicious so we...or I did some snooping by doing a little hacking in the Titans mainframe...and it kinda had your birthday on it."

Raven stared blankly at everyone and narrowed her eyes.

"I hope this is okay Raven." Robin said, approaching her.

Raven turned her back to them. "No it's not." She faced them again. "I really appreciate this but I'm not interested."

"But Raven," Starfire began. "I have prepared for you the crown of meat."

"No." Raven flatly stated.

Cyborg snuck up behind her. "You haven't lived until you tried my three layered cake with three types of frosting!" he then went over to pick up another surprise. "We got a piñata shaped like Beast boy." He and the Tamaranean smiled. "Y'know you wanna smack it!"

"I said no." Raven started to get slightly irritated.

"But Raven," Beast boy insisted. "Everyone deserves a birthday par—"

"I said NO!" she screamed, destroying all the decorations in the room. The Raven stomped away.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea." Beast boy said with cake on him.

Robin ran pass him to get to Raven. "Knock it off." He ordered the vegetarian.

Boy wonder reached the cranky Goth girl before she could reach her room. "Raven what's wrong?"

She stopped in her tracks. "I just don't like parties."

Robin knew it was something else so he pushed for more. "There has to be more than just that. We have a bond Raven. You've been in my mind, now let me in yours."

The telekinetic stood her ground. "Robin you've known me long enough to know that you can't go into my mind...No one should. It's not that simple. If you knew anything about the day of my birth..." she started to finish her journey to her room. "...you would know there's nothing to celebrate."

The masked boy didn't even bother following her now. He just stood in the hallway, watching Raven walk farther away from him.

Back in Raven's room she continued to watch her clock. She'd listen intently to each noise the clock would make. She took account to each second that passed by and the tick-tock rhythm of the time device became a thump of her heartbeat. "Ugh," she exhaled in frustration. "I just want this day to end!" The telepath knew the day was far from over. "Calm down...meditate." she ordered herself. Meditation would help the time go by quicker and also prevent her from losing her mind. Raven suddenly levitated and her clock followed suit. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinth—" The air got thinner, forcing her to cough. She didn't think much of it until the heat in the room rose and she smelled burning and smoke. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to force herself from screaming at what she saw. Flames spread ablaze throughout her dark room. The once gray silhouettes became mixtures of oranges, yellows, and reds. She could feel the smoke burning her opened eyes. What just happened?

The ability to breathe became harder. Raven grabbed her throat since it was getting sore from the dryness inside. She craved for water to quench her thirst and put the fire out of her room. Where were the other Titans? Didn't they know about the fire? Raven just stared in shock at her room, unable to move but awaiting a rescue from her fellow teammates. But if Raven was shocked now, she became _extremely_ horrified at the voice she heard booming and echoing off her walls.

"**You must fulfill your destiny. You have no other choice! The portal must be opened!"**

The flames now formed a symbol resembling an 'S' on her wall. Raven's eyes widened, in panic recognizing the symbolic writing. "NO!" she screamed. She shut her eyes from the world and collapsed onto her bed but once she reopened her eyes, everything vanished. There were no more flames, no more voices, and no more smoke. The dark girl still trembled from her traumatic vision and she almost jumped out of her bed when she heard pounding on her door.

Raven raced over to it and opened it to see Robin. She recollected herself to act like nothing happened but the large beads of sweat still drenched her face and her hands still shook like the body of a tiny puppy just learning how to walk.

"I heard you scream." Robin told her.

Raven almost opened her mouth but was saved by the whaling of the alarm. "Trouble." She gasped.

The location of this mysterious intruder was found in a factory somewhere in town.

"So who's the bad guy de jore (I really have no idea how to spell that word Cyborg said in this sentence so I obviously guessed)? Trident, Mad Mod, Killer Moth?" Cyborg asked, trying to start a conversation to break the haunting silence.

Starfire's big green eyes flickered over to Cyborg's. "The report simply stated it was an intruder."

Beast boy smiled confidently. "Well no matter who they are, the Teen Titans are gonna—" his comment stopped short as her bumped into Robin who had ceased all motion.

"...You..." Robin gasped.

The Titans' archnemisis—Slade—stood up on a high bridge of the factory. "How long has it been," he began. He took note of all their angry faces and gleamed. "A year? A decade? A millennium?" He stared longer and deeper to see their expressions hadn't changed. "I was beginning to think that I'd never get to see your smiling faces again." Sarcasm filled his voice.

Robin grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "You shouldn't have come back!"

"Don't you ever learn your lesson?" Beast boy added with rage. We totally kicked your butt last time!"

"Hmph," Slade began. "You never thought I would return after out last meeting, have you?"

"You ran away like a coward!" Cyborg pointed out.

"This time I have much better plans..."

"Then whatever you're planning Slade, I'm ready for you!" Robin yelled defiantly.

Slade smirked behind his mask. The 'S' mark seen earlier appeared on the villain's forehead.

Raven's eyes opened wide. '_That mark!_'

"That's precious Robin," Slade went on. "But I didn't come back for you..." Next Slade had flames erupt from his fists and blast towards the Titans. They all dodged out of the way but Slade seemed to have the fireball under his control and he made it move upward toward Raven. All she could do was gasp as the flame soared up to her.

As if on queue, Raven teleported out of danger.

Slade now jumped 20 feet in the air with the flames still sprouting from his hands. The Titans watched in wonderment as he spun in the air, landing perfectly on his feet upon landing.

Robin's eyes bulged out. "H-how did he?"

Slade smirked once more. "I'm full of surprises, Robin." He then shot a ball of fire at the Titan leader. Starfire tried to get the fiery villain away from her leader. She charged up a dangerous starbolt and launched it at the nemesis.

Slade saw it coming though and he countered her attack by having the flames grab the attack and throw it back to her. "Catch." He stated flatly. Starfire was so surprised by her attack being reflected that she didn't have time to react when it returned to her.

She got hit and fell to the floor.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. He ran up to the one whom he hated so much. Moments he had with the Tamaranean flashed into his head. He screamed, swinging his bow staff in the air like a madman. After all, only one madman could stop another...or so he thought. Slade dodged the attacks like it was nothing. He was toying with Robin! That made the teen leader mad! Robin began to kick and flip and pull out his Kung Fu moves on Slade. Each time, Slade would only dodge.

Now with enough defense, it became time to attack.

Robin kept on coming in for the kill so Slade finally just countered his attack by jabbing the Boy Wonder in the stomach with his boney knee.

Slade literally knocked the air out of Robin's lungs.

The masked boy slowly collapsed onto the hard, cold floor.

"Enough play, I must get to business. After all..." Slade chuckled. "I don't have all day."

Violent footsteps came racing toward the armored apparition. "I'm gonna make sure yo' knocked out fo' a day fo' what you've done to my friends!" Cyborg grunted, slamming the ground with his huge metal hands. The floor cracked where he missed Slade by a long shot.

"I'll help you Cy!" Slade turned around to see a green kangaroo kick him. Slade went flying but did a flip before he hit the ground.

Beast boy curse loudly. "Slade doesn't even have a friggin' scratch!"

Slade clenched his fist. "But you'll end up with more than just a few scratches." The flames appeared around his hand once more. Beast boy couldn't get out of the way when the fireball launched at him.

"BB!" Cyborg shouted worriedly. He growled, running over to a giant cylinder. He grasped it in his hands and pulled it out of the electronics and gears it was attached to. Cyborg then brought it down to ground level, swinging it like a baseball bat. Before it made contact with Slade, a flaming aura surrounded his form. Cyborg tried to see what damage he had done to the foe but only saw that Slade had burned through the heavy metal cylinder.

"Woah!" Cyborg gasped.

"That's it? No clever comment?" Slade inquired, amazed. "I've been waiting forever to hear that." Fire once more ran out of Slade's hands and claimed another victim.

Now Robin got himself standing up again. He raced over to Slade once more to continue their fight. Raven watched from a distance at the fight against Slade. She went over to her friends—one by one—to make sure each of them were alright. When she returned her gaze to Robin and Slade, they were gone!

Robin and Slade were now battling within the gears of the factory. "You shouldn't play with fire Robin." Slade's staff lit on fire. The fight continued but didn't last long since Robin's bow staff melted. Slade then dealt the finishing blow with his flaming staff. He watched Robin fly to a lower gear and imagined the burns her just got from the attack. "Now it's time to see the one I really came for."

She stood over Cyborg, waiting for him to awaken when she sensed an evil presence behind her. "I just want this day to end!"

"The day is far from over." Slade said in somewhat a calm yet menacing voice. Raven turned around. "Hello birthday girl." He greeted.

She began to back up. "Leave me alone."

Slade only followed her. "Oh, you know I can't. I have a message for you." He swiftly grabbed her wrist. Raven's jaw clenched tightly to prevent herself from screaming. Her wrist felt like it was on fire. She wished Slade would just let go and he did, causing her to fall on the floor. She sat up and looked at her wrist to see what damage Slade had done to it. But instead of seeing a terrible burn on her wrist, the symbol of an 'S'—the one from her vision and on Slade's forehead—stay branded on it.

Slade suddenly floated into the air, stretching his arms out wide and glowing with the red flaming aura. "It. Has. Begun." Waves of energy shot forth from his aura, destroying everything in the factory. Nuts, bolts, and giant cylinders fell apart. Raven watched her friends try to escape from the falling debris. She then found Robin who was running away from and giant rolling gear. If she didn't do anything, he would end up like a pancake. Raven watched the chaos from where she stood and panicked. She tried to crack her head open for any ideas. Nothing came and time was running out. Slade wanted to crush everything. Raven had to prevent him from crushing her friends. With instinct running in her and her sanity about to break, she called up all the air in her lungs to scream, "_STOP!_"

Raven opened her eyes, fearing what she just might see. Instead what she saw disturbed her more than frightened her. Everything had frozen in time.

"How did I? What did I do?" Raven spoke to herself, confused as to what just happened. The empathy looked around. She did prevent the gear from flattening her leader and she froze Slade in her time spell as well. But just when she thought all was safe...

"You may be able to stop time birthday girl, but you can't stop me." Slade said, breaking out of his frozen state. Raven once again began to freak out. As Slade approached her, she backed away.

"I have to say Raven, when I found out the truth I was _very_ impressed. All this time I had no idea the power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones isn't it?" Slade stopped to scratch his chin. He also paused for an answer that he would expect to never come. Raven looked to fearful to say a word much less give any sort of insult. In fact, she refused to listen and curled up in the fetal position, covering her ears. The as Slade got closer, she crawled up to her feet and scrambled away to a wall, trapping herself. Slade paced himself toward her as before.

"But honestly, did you think that you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is that day it begins. You've known this all your life. It is going to happen." Slade now was so close to Raven that their faces were just inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes. Raven's eyes were still filled with fright. Her greatest secret had been discovered. Slade's gaze was filled with a dead calm. He was enjoying this very much. He continued, "And no matter what you wish...no matter where you go...no matter how you squirm...there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Raven's frightened eyes narrowed with malice. "But I can run away." Then she phased through the wall and ended up next to Robin. Raven thought if she brought Robin with her it would keep him out of trouble and he could help her fight Slade. So she placed and hand on his chest, breaking the time spell that captured him.

Robin took a gasp of air like he just swam up from deep water. "Raven? What's going on?"

Slade jumped towards Raven. She had no time to rescue the others so she just had to make due with Robin. The empathy flicked her cloak over the forms of her and Robin. They teleported away from Slade together.

Once outside in the city, Robin began to interrogate Raven. "Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? How did you stop time?" He looked around to see as far as his masked eyes could see. Everything in town lost its movement; its life.

"I don't know." She responded.

"What is going on?" Robin insisted.

Raven sighed. "It's my birthday." Just behind her, Slade jumped out for another attack.

"Raven run!" Robin got into a fighting stance. He was more than ready to take on his opponent once more.

Raven obeyed. Once Raven disappeared Robin viciously attacked. Punch after punch, kick after kick. He didn't even give Slade a chance to defend. Robin was determined to conquer and conquer he did...at least he thought. After supposedly breaking Slade's neck from one of his powerful kicks, Slade regained his posture and snapped his neck back in place. Robin had never seen such a thing! How could someone do that? Slade should be dead! He should have been dead long ago! The thoughts raced through his head. Robin's eyes widened as a giant fireball came straight for him.

Raven perceived an explosion erupt a few blocks behind her. She immediately ran back. Once again she came face to face with Slade and she was really beginning to hate him.

"I have a message for you and my message will be sent whether you like it or not!" He began to walk towards her, chanting what sounded like a prophecy. "The sky will turn to blood, bodies will become stone, the sun will set on your world never to rise again."

Raven desperately tried throwing obstacles in his way to stop him but he tossed them aside as if they were feather pillows. Slade then teleported behind Raven and grabbed her violently by her shoulders. The burning she felt on her wrist before began again. Pain coursed through both her arms this time until Slade dropped her to the floor. With her sleeves burned away, she could see the too familiar mark Slade burned into her shoulders. Raven sat there, holding her branded shoulders. Slade still stand behind her, gleaming. Suddenly two huge pieces of road sandwiched him. Raven quickly ran to find Robin.

"Robin!" she called, her eyes search every nook and cranny to find her valiant leader. She tossed over a couple rocks until Robin revealed his spot under one of the larger

boulders of street that fell on top of him. Raven rushed over for his aide. She helped him stand and proceeded to a place where they both could hide.

Raven led Robin to a fancy cathedral. Once inside, Raven gently placed the masked boy down. She placed his head on her lap, trying to get him comfortable. "I shouldn't have brought you into this." She began. "But you're in and you need to know. When I was born, they looked into my future and saw that on this day—the Anniversary of my birth—something very bad is supposed to happen. That's why I didn't want to celebrate." She mused and then concluded, "But just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday."

Robin weakly sat up. "That...symbol on his forehead...what does it—"

The doors barged open with Slade standing in the doorway, his hands clasped together as if in a position of prayer. But once he parted his hands waves of fire separated the leader from the target. This knocked Robin down and out.

Raven watched Slade kneel in the flames unharmed by the silhouettes of yellows, reds, and oranges, licking at his person.

"Looks like it's just me and you, kid."

XXXXX

The door exploded open, fire shooting out with Raven running straight out. She now was running for her life and her sanity. Too back for her because Slade stuck onto her like glue on paper.

"The message must be delivered." His voice boomed in her head. Oh how she just wanted to get away from him! He aggravated her so much that just for a second she thought of running head first into a brick wall at full speed over and over until she smashed her skull apart. But instead she kept running for dear life. Slade began to catch up with her on foot, so now it was time to take it to the skies. Raven thought she was safe for awhile. After all, like Slade could ever fly. Maybe he could jump really high and teleport, but fly? She didn't think it possible. Yet once again, Slade caught her by surprise. Fireballs chased her in the sky. She countered with her dark powers, nullifying the attacks until they evanesced in smoke. Slade began catching up once more. This was like a wild goose chase and Raven was the goose. She kept on flying and went between two large buildings. As soon as she flew out from them she used her telekinetic gift/curse to crush Slade between the buildings.

The Azarathian girl sighed. It was all over. No way Slade could've escaped being crushed by two buildings. Next an explosion caught her off guard. Before she could collect what was going on, Slade tackled her in mid-air and they both plummeted to the top of a nearby skyscraper. After the crash Raven got up like nothing happened (quite strange for a "normal" person to get up that quick after crashing into a skyscraper from that high in the sky, don't cha think?). She tried to run once more but Slade grabbed the hood of her cloak.

"What you have concealed you shall become!" he boomed, ripping her cloak and part of her leotard off. This exposed Raven's back which was filled with many red, glowing marking like before. She got up, ticked off, and attacked with one hand enshrouded in a dangerous black aura shaped like lethal claws.

Slade caught her by the wrist.

Raven tried the same thing with the other hand but Slade caught that one too. The symbol on Slade's head glowed brighter, resulting in the same symbol burning onto Raven's head. Now her clothes began to tear away to reveal more symbols over her body as well as her shapely form (no, I'm straight. Sorry). Then her hair began to grow longer as the days seemed to flash by in a vision. Slade finally releases her. Raven opened her eyes to stare at the city. It was in ruins!

The sky became a blood red, the tower sat in a pool of lava. It was completely wrecked. Four-eyed ravens flew around everywhere, cawing. Then Raven saw something extremely disturbing. Her friends: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast boy, they were all turned to stone with ghost like demons all around them also turned to stone. Without her friends, what was left? The question was easy: Nothing.

Raven looked deeper into the ruined city. Something moved in the wreckage. Then she saw the gargantuan demon as he roared into the sky.

"No..." she gasped.

Slade then, from behind, gently wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "See it all? Drink it in. This is the destiny you are doomed to create." Slade obviously was enjoying this. He couldn't exactly feel the warmth of her flesh yet he yearned for flesh and blood. He smirked behind his mask. There were so many things he could do to Raven right now but he just couldn't for reasons of his own. The girl he was holding seemed traumatized and he let it be.

"This will come to pass," he continued. "I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world Raven, it's written all over your face."

Raven's eyes widened with horror. "_NO!_" she screeched. The vision broke apart. The sky turned from red to blue, the buildings returned to normal as the lava once again became water. Birds flew in the sky and people moved about.

Time began flowing freely again.

No one had a clue of what really happened. No one knew their world was about to end. Raven and Slade still stood on the roof of the skyscraper. Raven looked as if she passed out. Her hair flowed in the wind.

"We'll be in touch." Slade said, dropping Raven off the building. "Oh, and happy birthday." He added seeing her form plummet to the cold street below.

Not if Robin could help it. He caught Raven just in time, swinging on his bird-a-rang. They both landed on a rooftop. Robin held the demon girl in his arms. He wouldn't admit it aloud but for a second he admired Raven's form. It wasn't often that you'd see Raven wearing so little clothing.

Finally the telepath awoke to a smiling boy. She weakly looked at him in the eye.

"Let's go home." He gently said.

XXXXX

Raven stared at her reflection. Purple hair colored her floor. One more snip and her normal haircut had returned.

A knock was heard on the door.

Raven went over, opening it to see arrows creating a path. She followed the path which brought her to the living room. The lights flashed on and her friends blew into noisemakers.

Starfire stared at her shoes. "We know you did not want a party."

"But after today..." Cyborg added.

"We just want to let you know that we still like you." Beast boy smiled. "In fact we're all glad you were born." He winked, mostly speaking for himself.

Raven squinted her eyes, moving them side to side. "We're going to need ice cream."

Starfire jumped up into the air. "Glorious! I shall fetch the crown of meat!" Her, Beast boy, and Cyborg ran off to get things ready.

Robin then stepped up to Raven. "I'm sorry about what happened today. You said something bad was going to happen. I guess it already did. I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it." Robin's eyebrows furrowed since he was thinking about how he failed Raven. "We will find Slade and we will learn how he got those powers and why he was after you!" Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "You should be safe now though. You're here with friends. It's over." Robin finished, smiling. He and Raven looked over to see the party starting without them. Robin walked over to the other three as Raven stared at her hands. Two symbols burned onto her palms. "No. This was just the beginning."

XXXXX

In a somewhat underground cave Slade kneeled down in a ring of fire. "The first task is complete...master. The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place. She knows what she must do. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

An 'S' symbol on the wall burned with lively fire and a booming, monstrous voice came from it. "**And the world of mortals will be ended."**

TTTTT

Whew! Another chapter has been finished. This one took me awhile. I didn't have this episode downloaded on my computer so I've done it by pure memory and a small summary that I printed from a website as well as some screen shots from the episode. But most of it was memory. Obviously, I changed stuff around too. I'm sorry if some of you are upset with this chapter. I had to change things around to make it fit with the story line of SCHOOL WOES! Since it is the prequel. If things don't really make sense with the changes and stuff, they will be cleared up in later chapters. I am doing Prophecy next and then the The End episodes. Why am I doing it this way? Cuz if I just put this happens after the Birthmark, Prophecy, and The End episodes then it really wouldn't fit in with my prequel would it? So that's why I have to type these episodes.

Another problem some of you might have is the lack of humor in these next few chapters. I guarantee after The End part3, the funnies will continue. Another reason why I had to do this is because I got this idea for plot in my story. It's supposed to build a bigger plot hole after these chapters since Raven's able to feel emotion and it also creates more plot for the Rob/Star romance. So even though you may hate me right now, you love me again soon enough once "I get off this bumpy road" so to speak.

I'm also sorry that it took long to get this up. I got hit by hurricane Katrina (I live in Florida we didn't get it too bad so don't worry). The only thing that happened to me was that cable, telephone, and internet was knocked for a couple weeks. I truly feel sorry for those people who got hit hard by the stupid hurricane. To the people in New Orleans, I hope they make it out safely. There's so much chaos going on there! It's terrible!

Oh, and no offense but THE GOVERNMENT SUCKS! There were so many things that they could have done to help. For example, not everyone in New Orleans had enough money to get out. The government could have offered free transportation before the hurricane struck. But noooooo! They're far to GREEDY and want money for any kind of friggin' service!

Ahem, well sorry for the ranting but it's gotta be true. Greed is the cause of all problems in this world. Greed and selfishness.

So I'm gonna go start on the next chappie. See you people. I'd also like to state that I have a Xanga account that you should go visit for updates in my life. You could also use it to see what taking me so long on my fics. So go check it out. It's **troubled-ego**. Yes I put it in bold so you could see it. But the dash between troulbed and ego is an underscore for Xanga. It's just that I really can't put underscore on this. But anyway check it out. You'll also get to see my face if you do and my drawing. Well bye!


	6. Appology Note

Ok, I'll admit I'm one screwed up author. I say things and they don't always turn out the way I expect them to. I've been really busy with life lately. I home school and go to college. My dad likes to put a lot of study time on me and I only have the weekends free where I usually hang out with friends. So please forgive me for being lazy. Anyway, I doubt anyone will be too mad for what I'm about to say next…

As I said before, I was rewriting _The Prophecy—The End part. 3_. Didn't work out like I expected. Birthmark turned out ok. I added in the part that was changed (when they first saw Slade again). It fit in with the SCHOOL WOES! Storyline. Then I realized _Prophecy_ and _The End part 1_ really wouldn't have any changed so I decided to stop typing those two chapters. I started on _The End part 2_ instead. These are the changes I was gonna make in this one:

When Robin is fighting with Slade and asks for an explanation for his actions. Slade was first gonna explain about the fight with Terra and what happened then. Then he was gonna explain what happened in SCHOOL WOES! This is what he would say, "...The whole school ordeal was just another little test to analyze your abilities. I especially wanted to look for Raven's weaknesses and the team's bond. It was quite amusing when you thought I was beaten. The truth is, I felt no pain what-so-ever. No matter how talented you all were, being a walking corpse has its advantages..." Then the conversation or whatever would continue from there.

In _The End part 3_, I hated how easily Raven beat Trigon. It kinda had that 'woosh!' effect in the show. All of a sudden she grows up and kills him in an instant. Well, I wouldv'e changed that battle and make Trigon hold up at least a little more resistance. Think about the episode _Nevermore._ The battle in Raven's mind where Pure Raven and Trigon/Rage fought with their energies pushing against each other. Kinda like a Dragon Ball Z Cell vs Gohan thing. Yeah that would've been better.

Anyway, the whole problem was typing e v e r y s i n g l e w o r d from those episodes. I started getting really bored and I hate getting bored when doing something I'm supposed to like. So that's why when typing those two chapters, I'm like, "To hell with it!" The next chapter is now going to be the after math of _The End part 3_! Yes, the long awaited chapters! It will take place about two weeks after the whole Trogon ordeal. It won't take long to type either since I don't have to freaking quote everything. Ok, well next chapter it is!

Dearest apologies,

--troubled-ego--


	7. When Time Flows Like Summer Heat

Troubled-ego: Okay back again for all of those who probably hate me now.

Giant Mob: We hate you troubled-ego! hold up chainsaws and pitch forks

Troubled-ego: gulp.

Slade (leader of angry mob and disclaimer): troubled-ego does not own any of us even though she'd like to. Now angry mob, ATTACK!

**SUMMER WOES!**

**Chapter 6**

"**When time flows like summer heat"**

Two weeks passed after the awful "end of the world" drama. In the meantime, Raven tried getting used to now being free to express herself through emotion. Yet, thought she now was free, she didn't really express herself much.

"Maybe you're broken." Beast boy examined her closely as he had her lay on the couch like she was visiting a psychiatrist.

"I don't think so." She sighed. "Do you mind?"

Beast boy backed away. He was obviously invading her space. "Sorry."

"Hmph." Raven sat up. She stared at the floor with an empty gaze. "Aren't I supposed to explode with emotion? How does Starfire manage it so easily?"

"Don't worry about it," Beast boy comforted. "It takes time. Your whole life, you were prohibited to release any emotion. So now you have to get used to being free."

Raven lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Well this may sound strange but you're kinda like a butterfly..." he smiled.

"...Huh?"

Beast boy laughed. "I'm sorry if you don't really get it. Um, just let me explain. A caterpillar first turns into a chrysalis, then into a butterfly. When the caterpillar is inside the chrysalis stage, its slowly developing into something beautiful and incomprehensible. But the development takes time. Even though it takes awhile for the transformation, it's worth it all in the end." He smiled once more and just stared to see Raven in amazement.

When she came to, she stated. "I guess you're not so dumb..."

Beast boy sulked. '_Not exactly the response I was hoping for._'

Suddenly then, Raven giggled. Beast boy was caught off guard. "Hey! You laughed!"

"Well, yeah. What else would you call it?" she rolled her eyes.

Just then, the dim lights in the room became extremely bright as the ever so cheery Tamaranian girl walked in. "Hello everyone! I have not seen you two in a zorflog!"

"Uh Star," Beast boy began. "You saw us like 10 minutes ago."

"Yes but it seemed like ages!" she gleamed. Her teeth seemed to have gotten shinier. Next she scampered over to catch both of them in a crushing bear hug! Raven ended up with her face buried on Beast Boy's neck. The changeling shivered as he felt her breath on him. Finally Starfire released them.

Out from the distance Robin yelled out. "Hey Star! Ready to go?"

Starfire spun around. "Yes!" she smiled.

"Where are you guys goin'?" Came a voice somewhere else far away. Cyborg showed himself. He had a wide smirk playing on his lips. "Awww, are you guys going on another date?"

Robin's eyebrows twitched as his face flushed red. "Um..."

The answer became obvious when Starfire danced around the living quarters and giggled.

"Well, have fun you two." Cyborg's voice cracked a bit as he tried to sound cheery. '_Man, I wish I had a videocam to spy on—hold up! I do have a video camera built into my finger!_'

So after more teasing, Robin and Starfire headed out. Destination...the park!

After they left, Beast boy shifted in his seat on the couch. "Hey guys, I feel lonely."

Raven quivered and moved away a bit. As did Cyborg.

**:Back to Robin and Starfire:**

"So where are we going to this glorious night?" Starfire inquired, holding onto Robin's arm.

"I thought we'd take a nice quite walk in the park. Then we can do some other stuff later." He smiled.

Starfire's eyes roamed around to focus on all the scenery. "Hey you hungry?" Robin asked. There was a hot dog stand at a corner. Starfire could feel her stomach(s) rumble. "I would like a hot dog splattered with—"

"Mustard, right?" Robin laughed.

"Yes." She beamed.

So the couple walked to the hot dog stand. Robin got a hot dog with a bit of everything and Starfire had hers simple with globs of mustard. The smile on her face stretched to each side of her face, kinda making her grin the shape of a banana.

Robin's face shone brightly. "Well you look happy."

"Excuse me." Came a deep voice from behind. Robin and Starfire turned around to see who it was. "Hey, you're that Goth kid." Robin blinked.

"The name is Goth." He coughed.

Robin blinked again. "Oh."

Goth sighed. "I know, I know. You're probably wondering what I want right?" Robin and Starfire both nodded simultaneously. "I was on my way to band practice but since I saw you guys I really wanted to ask how Raven's doing."

The couple blinked at Goth, then looked at each other, then Goth again. "Um, she's at the tower if you want to visit."

Goth scratched the back of his head. "Um, thanks. I'll probably visit her after band practice. Oh and enjoy your date." He prepared himself to walk away but someone shouted, "_HEY!_"

The threesome glanced in the direction of the new voice. Every other sound was drowned out by the rumbling of a motorcycle. "Goth, what have I told you about hanging out with those punks?"

"Dude, I don't have to listen to everything you say. Just because you're the all-famous Johnny Rancid." he sighed once again. "I'll go meet you at the warehouse." Goth then picked up his drum set equipment. "I'll be ready to rock by the time you get there."

"Sure." Johnny said, clenching his fists.

"Oh and don't do anything stupid, man." Goth gave Rancid a deep look in the eyes before walking away.

Johnny Rancid laughed. "Don't worry Goth! I'm just gonna play a little before jammin' out!" Rancid's glare focused on the teenage couple.

Robin's face wrinkled. "Ready to get torn up Johnny?" Behind him Starfire's eyes glowed a deadly neon.

"Tear _me _up!" Johnny Rancid laughed again. "If you can catch me bird boy!" He revved up his cycle and rushed away, cackling.

Robin pulled out his bow staff, twirling it around. He grabbed Starfire's hand with a slight nudge. "You ready?" Starfire nodded and almost immediately, shot up to the sky. Together they gave chase. Down below, Rancid was causing all sorts of mayhem as usual. Robin knew it was all an act just to piss him off.

Well it was working.

"There!" Robin pointed with a free hand. Starfire sped off into the sunset sky. It seemed like Rancid was driving for the warehouse.

Johnny Rancid looked up and not seeing anything chasing after him in the sky, he thought he was safe. Unfortunately, Starfire and Robin hid on the roof of the band's jamming warehouse. Rancid crack up, "I knew they'd lose me! Pathetic baby hero wannabes."

Back on the roof, Robin gave a signal. Starfire made an opening in the roof of the old warehouse. Robin slid in and Starfire went after. Just as Johnny opened the door, the two Titans stood there waiting for him.

"Dude!" One of the band members shouted. "They like popped out of nowhere!"

Rancid had no time to react as Robin pulled him by the collar of his sleeveless muscle shirt and flipped him to the ground. The boy wonder held the tip of his staff up to Rancid's chin. "Don't play with us 'kids'. You might get hurt!"

Johnny grinned. "Okay, okay. You win this time bird boy! Now let me go. I don't wanna look bad in front of my band mates."

Robin grunted, retreating from the motorcyclist crook. "See you next time, Johnny. Be a good boy while we're gone." Robin nodded his head toward Starfire. She flew next to him and Robin threw a smoke bomb down. Once the smoke vanished, they disappeared.

Goth sighed. "Can we jam now?" He waited impatiently at his drum set. Johnny Rancid walked up to the microphone to get it positioned. "Yeah..._The Hero Life Sucks_ take...1, 2, 3, 4!" Guitars strummed and drums beat. Then Johnny began screaming on the mike. Band was now in session.

Back to Robin and Starfire, who now walked in the park in the nighttime atmosphere. The held hands and talked. "So," Robin began. "If you don't mind me asking...back on Tamaran, what was your childhood like?"

"I hadn't gained too much attention from my parents. But my knorfka always took good care of me and my sister." Starfire explained. "My parents were always busy ruling over Tamaran. Still...I know they cared deeply for me and my sister. But when the planet was endangered. They had to give me to slavery."

Robin frowned. "You probably felt abandoned."

Starfire nodded. "I was very alone and confused. My parents had a hard time doing what they needed to do but it was either me or all of Tamaran."

"I guess I can understand how you feel a bit. When I was young, my parents and I worked at the circus."

"I remember the circus!" Starfire grinned. "It has the most amusing creatures."

"Yeah," Robin laughed. "Anyway, we were all acrobats. One day, while my parents were on the trapeze, someone sabotaged it and..." Robin's face saddened. Starfire looked on at his expression and felt a tugging feeling in her throat. Robin continued, "I watched them fall to their death. After that, I felt very alone."

Robin wasn't expecting it, but Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry you had to go through that pain." Robin smiled and hugged her back. "Me too. But that's all in the past. We should appreciate the things we have now. I know my parents wouldn't want to see me so depressed."

"Neither do I." Starfire lifted her head to look at his masked covered eyes. " I like to see you happy, Robin. I feel very happy when I am around you because...well..." she blushed.

Robin blushed with her but still wondered what she had to say. "Go on."

"...I have you in my heart." She shyly smiled. Robin returned the genuine smile. "I like to be happy around you also." It didn't take long but it seemed like forever that they stared into each other's eyes.

"I remember when we first met." Starfire began. "I thought you were an enemy. How could I have thought that?"

Robin giggled. "You were my toughest opponent."

"I am definitely nice now, yes?"

Robin moved a stray hair away from Starfire's green orbs. "Very nice." Robin then cleared his throat.

"Yes Robin?"

"Um, well remember that time when you kissed me. Y'know to acquire the human language?" Robin could feel his knees knocking now.

Starfire still looked so calm. "Yes. That was not a bad thing, was it?"

Robin swallowed hard. "No but...uh...I was wondering if you could...d-do that...again..."

Starfire smiled blushing. She moved in closer to the masked boy. She moved so close that she could feel his breath on her. Even closer and their noses touched. Just a little bit further now and...

SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!

Suddenly, bright flashes interrupted the couple's moment (yesh I am evil). They stared at the distraction to realize it was nothing but PAPARAZZIS!

"Hey go into that pose again!" One of them shouted, clicking at his camera.

Robin and Starfire shielded their eyes. "RUN!" Robin screamed. He grabbed Star's hand and they both raced out of the evil paparazzis' view. Behind a bush, they both stayed as quiet as mice.

"Check over there!" One of them commanded. "This is front page material! We can't let them get away!" The two of them could hear the horde of paparazzis race this way and that. Once the coast was clear, robin pulled Starfire outta there and they bolted for safety. Unfortunately, the excited camera handlers gave chase.

"Why do these people hit us with the box of flashing lights that steal your soul?" Starfire asked as they ran down Jump City Street.

Robin peeked behind to see them still chasing. He growled then answered, "They are called paparazzi. They take pictures of famous people so they could get money by putting it on the newspaper and creating lies about each picture to make a story that the public would read."

"Oh! Like those magazines I love to purchase!"

"Yeah." Robin looked around until he found a dark alleyway (how original). They scampered in there.

"Don't let them get away!" The paparazzi army continued the chase. In the alley way there was a gate. The paparazzis cornered the couple. Of course Robin and Starfire just jumped the fence and got away. The paparazzis continued to follow.

Up in the sky you could hear the roll of thunder.

**:Titans Tower:**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey green bean. Get the door." Cyborg yelled.

Beast boy paused him game, frowning. "Fine you lazy metal butt!" He jumped off the couch and scampered to the front door, opening it. "Yellow?"

In the doorway stood a shadowy figure. "Mind if I come in?" The figure took a step forward.

Beast boy hopped back. "Gasp! You're that...Goth kid." He frowned. It was obvious what or who he was here for.

Goth shook his head. "Dammit! For the last time, my name _is_ Goth!"

"Yeah, yeah." Beast boy responded somewhat melancholy. "What do you want?" he asked, closing the door behind the visitor.

"Nothing much. I just wanna see Raven." He said simply.

Beast boy narrowed his eyes at him. "She's upstairs...in her room." He said dully.

Goth brushed past Beast boy. "Thanks." Just as Goth reached upstairs, Beast boy yelled. "She doesn't let anyone in her room!" Then he clenched his fists and moped on the couch.

Goth knocked on the girl's door. "Who is it? Is that you again Beast boy?" he heard her voice.

"No," Goth smiled. "It's me."

There was silence. Then the door flew open as Raven popped out grasping onto her doorpost. Goth was a bit surprised by the swift action. "Hey you seem a little different from the last time we met." He coughed.

Raven shyly smiled. "Yeah. I've been going through some changes. But they're all good changes."

"Heh," he smirked. "I like the sound of that."

Raven returned the smirk. "Would you...like to come in?" She gestured him to enter into her room.

Goth shrugged casually. "Sure." As soon as he entered, the door shut tight.

Beast boy peaked out from a corner. "What the hell!" He hopped up and down in anger. '_She just let him into her room just like that! No sarcastic comments either!_' Beast boy's face fumed.

"What's got your tighty-whities tied in a bunch?" Cyborg popped up from behind.

"AHH!" Beast boy flew back. "Where'd you come from!" he blinked twice. "I do not wear tighty-whities!"

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Uh huh." He squat down to Beast boy's size. "But what's got you so angry, B? You're not jealous of that Goth kid are you?"

Beast Boy huffed. "Hmph, I would never be jealous of that punk rock pretty boy!"

"Hmm, you've got issues."

Beast Boy growled. "I do not! I may not be an extremely hot, drop dead gorgeous Goth boy who can kill a drum set and rock out to extremely depressing, gory music, but..."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "...but?"

"...but..." Beast boy continued, "but I...am a total loser that a girl like Raven will never like!" He plopped on the floor and stared at the rug. Cyborg pat his buddy on the back. It's okay, BB. Raven might not like you now. You never know." He sat down next to Beast boy. "Dude, listen. Raven's experimenting with her emotions right now. For the moment, she's attracted to this Goth kid. But don't forget, her emotions are still unstable. She's trying to figure out when the right times are for using her emotions."

Beast boy listened. "Yeah?"

Cyborg nodded. "She may like this guy right now, but what are the chances that it'll stay that way?"

"I dunno. Like much higher than a chance with me." Beast boy looked up at his metallic friend. "The truth is, I don't wanna see Raven get hurt again. Remember the time with Malchior? I know Raven."

"Do you?" Cyborg countered. "What makes you think after the whole Malchior ordeal that she'll just let this guy step on her too? Raven's a tough girl. She may be curious right now, but I know she'll be careful. Just give her a chance." Cyborg paused for a moment. "Anyway, I thought you loved Terra."

That word made Beast boy cringe. "...Terra..." his eyes saddened.

"Oops. Guess I shouldn't have mentioned that. Sorry."

Beast boy shook his head. "It's okay." He stood up and walked toward the weight room.

"Good idea, BB. Working out relieves you of stress. Who knows maybe Raven will like a guy with muscles." Cyborg smiled.

**: Raven's Room:**

"...and that's what I did today." Goth finished. He and Raven sat next to each other on the bed.

"Interesting," Raven began. "So Johnny Rancid...he's not as bad as he seems to be?"

"He just likes to start trouble. He likes to be noticed and even feared sometimes." He explained. "Have you ever listened to our band before?"

"No." Raven looked Goth straight in the eyes. "But I would like to." That response caused Goth to smile. "That settles it then."

Questions appeared in Raven's head. "Settles what?"

Goth stood up and looked back at Raven. "Tomorrow, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Raven blushed. "Well this is sudden."

"It's not like we haven't been on a date before (TTGO #4)." He scratched the back of his head.

Raven shrugged. "That's true. Well, alright. Tomorrow sounds fine. Hopefully there won't be any emergencies to take care of." Goth grabbed Raven hand, making Raven blush. "Tomorrow it is then. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse at 1:00. My band will play for you. I'll also make sure Johnny doesn't cause you trouble either."

Raven smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Goth smiled back. "See ya tomorrow."

Raven stood up and they both walked out of her room. Raven walked him downstairs (Cyborg is watching from the kitchen) and to the door. Just before Goth left, he gave Raven a hug goodnight. Then he took the boat off the island, rowing to the mainland. Raven stood at the doorway, blushing. Finally she closed the door once he was out of sight. She walked over and collapsed on the couch exhaling.

Cyborg walked over to her. "Wow. Raven in a happy mood _is_ creepy."

Suddenly, Raven's moodiness kicked in. "Who asked you?"

Cyborg smirked. "Plans for tomorrow?"

Raven seemed to stare off into space. "I just have a date." Her smiled grew wide.

"...oh boy." Cyborg sweatdropped.

**:Robin & Starfire:**

The clouds rumbled with thunder and rain began to fall from the sky. With each running step, the rain pounded harder and fell faster. Robin and Starfire desperately ran in the rain to get away from the ever-so-persistant paparazzis. The sidewalks started getting slippery from the water. Some people, who were getting bumped into, flipped over on the sidewalk. "Across the street!" Robin yelled. He grasped onto the Tamaranian's hand ever so tightly.

"Hey fools!" the head paparazzi shouted. "You wanna get your cameras wet! Save it for another time. We already got enough pictures!"

So the army of paparazzis retreated at last, leaving a soaked Robin and Starfire standing and holding hands in the middle of Jump City street. "I think it's time to go home." Robin said dully. Starfire nodded tiredly.

So back again to the tower, Beast boy occupied himself in a workout. Lifting his body weight was really getting easier. In school he started pumping himself up but now he was really getting buff. He probably had the same build as Robin now. Now he continued counting as he pulled himself up on the bar.

"66...67...68...69...70...71...72...73...74...75...76...77...78...79...80...81..." He no longer had to change into animal forms to get to 100. That's how strong he was getting.

Just outside the weight room, Raven just approached and waited by the doorway. She found Beast boy trying hard to shape himself up. "...89...90...91...92..." he continued as she watched on.

"Wow." Raven breathed. She examined his green, sweaty body from a distance and became quite impressed. She especially liked the fact that he had his shirt off so she could see all his muscles bulging. It wasn't long until she realized that...she couldn't stop staring. Her eyes traced over every part of his body. Well, until he reached 100 and dropped from the high bar.

Beast boy saw something from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Raven duck. "Hey there's no point in hiding." He said, catching his breath.

Raven peaked out once more and sighed in defeat.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Not long." Raven responded calmly. "Um, you're pretty tough looking."

Beast boy smirked. "Yeah I guess. But I'm just working out so I could get stronger. It's working well." Then he gave her a sly look. "In fact, you should work out a bit too. Didn't you say you wanted to?"

Raven blinked. "Um, well...I guess I did, huh?"

"Yeah."

Raven looked a little skeptical though. "But I really don't want huge muscles. I want to get physically stronger is all."

"Don't worry bout that." Beast boy laughed. "Girls' muscles don't grow much unless they take steroids. Girls have the hormone called 'estrogen'. Guys have the hormone called 'testosterone'. So guys get big muscles because of that hormone. But for you, don't worry about it. If you work out, I guarantee you'll look twice as better as you do now and you'll be a bit stronger too!"

Raven raised her eyebrow in amazement. Since when did Beast boy get brains? "Well, I'm...impressed." Beast boy smiled brightly at the comment. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed but I'll see if I can work out this week. Maybe you can give some pointers." Then she walked away to her room. Beast boy just sat there with a goofy smile on his face.

About this time, Robin and Starfire arrived home soaked.

"Ok," Cyborg began. "I don't even _want_ to know what you guys did on your date!"

Robin frowned. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna get washed up and hit the sack."

"Me as well." Starfire nodded.

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "You guys must be tired!"

"We had a big day." Robin yawned.

"Okay...well goodnight!" Cyborg finished.

Everyone went to bed eventually. Now morning finally arrived. Cyborg fetched the newspaper and almost spit out his coffee as he saw the front page:

_**Boy Wonder and Alien Female Get It On At Jump City Park**_

There was a giant picture of Robin and Starfire about to kiss. Then on the other pages of the article showed different shots of them getting away.

Cyborg blinked. "Well then..."

**XXXXX**

Ahhhhh, finally finished with the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Before I go I do have to say I have proof of BB and Rae! The link to the picture is at my profile. Just go to the bottom and click on the link. It's from the 30th issue of the Teen Titans comic. Ya, brand new. Also please go save Teen Titans season 6! This is REALLY important! Season 5 might be the last season of Teen Titans! Do you all really want that? If not, then go to that website and sign the petition or whatever...I dunno. The instructions are on that page. As Titan fans we must unite! I'll also have the link to that in my profile.


	8. First Date

Troubled-ego: Another day, another chapter...

Starfire: You find great joy in writing such wondrous stories, yes?

Troubled-ego: Uhhh...

Terra: Hi everyone!

Troubled-ego: (sigh) Terra returns again. Sonny Moore, Matt Good...take her out.

Terra: OMG! From first to Last! I love you guys.

Sonny Moore: Yea cool.

Matt Good: Buy our new CD then.

Terra: I will I promise!

Sonny Moore & Matt Good: (throw Terra out of the tower)

Troubled-ego: Woot! Now for that performance you promised us...

Sonny Moore: Yea but you said you wanted the disclaimer first.

Troubled-ego: Oh yeah!

Sonny Moore: Hi I'm Sonny Moore.

Matt Good: And I'm Matt Good.

Sonny Moore: troubled-ego does not own the Teen Titan characters or From First to Last, any AFI song or Homecoming part 1.

Matt Good: Enjoy the chapter.

**SUMMER WOES!**

**Chapter 7 First Date**

Cyborg snickered at the newspaper. "Hey, what's so funny?" came a voice from behind.

Cyborg spun around, juggling the paper in his titanic hands. He then swept it behind his back, smiling innocently at Robin. "Comics." Cyborg lied.

Robin smirked, "I didn't know you read the comics."

"Oh yes, I love to read comics." He nodded.

Robin shrugged and prepared breakfast. Cyborg quickly ran to his room to put the paper in a hiding spot. "You will make the perfect black mail!" he whispered to it like it was alive and could comprehend the English language.

Starfire eventually walked down and helped Robin with breakfast. Upstairs in the weight room, Beast boy just finished up his morning push ups right before Raven came into the room. "Oh. Hi." Beast boy stammered, staring at her in what looked like training clothes.

Raven blinked. "...yeah." She was wearing a black skin tight top that exposed her stomach and to match with it, she had on black skin tight shorts. "Well I'm gonna try and do this work out thing before breakfast."

Beast boy stood up. "But first you should start off with stretching."

"Okay."

Beast boy got into a position. "Here. Do what I do."

Raven nodded, getting into he same stretching positions as Beast boy until all the stretching exercises were complete. "Good!" Beast boy exclaimed. "Now you can start."

Raven's eyes gazed around the room. What to start with? Beast boy could notice her confusion and decided to help. "Why don't you start off with something easy? Here, try some push ups." Beast boy got into the push up position and Raven followed. "Now you should start off with ten push ups and then build that number up everyday. So today you'll just start off with one set of ten. Tomorrow you will do two sets of ten. The next day you will do three sets of ten. Then you move from ten reps to fifteen. One set of fifteen, two sets of fifteen, three sets of fifteen, one set of twenty...and go up like that."

"Okay." Raven said. "So I just start off with this?"

"You're just beginning so do the easy stuff. Then later you can move on to the complicated workouts like weight lifting. Right now, just work on lifting your body weight." He smiled.

So Raven did her one set of ten reps. "That was harder than I thought."

Beast boy scratched his nose. "You did good." He got into the sit up position. "Now for sit ups...

The work out continued for quite awhile. When they finished, everyone had breakfast. After breakfast, Raven and Beast boy took a shower (not together...duh).

Raven was just getting ready in her room when suddenly Starfire called. "Raven! A visitor waits for you!"

Raven rushed out of her room and ran downstairs. "Goth..." she panted.

"Hey." Goth waved. "Ready to go out?"

Raven's smiled stretched across her face. "Of course."

Goth put a quizzical look on his face. "Hmm, you look a little different. Have you been working out?"

"How did you know?" Raven replied with a smirk. From behind, Starfire's eyes glittered like she was watching a cheesy romance film. Even farther behind, squatting by the wall, was Beast boy. His eyebrows furrowed. "She's too good for him." He mumbled.

Goth offered Raven his hand like a gentleman. Raven did a bit of a curtsy before grasping his and they were off.

Starfire hugged herself tightly as she watched Goth take Raven to the boat. Raven turned around at Starfire, who was staring through the window, and gave her a foul look. Starfire just laughed while scratching her head.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Robin asked the Tamaranian.

Starfire continued to hug herself. "But I find it so adorable that Raven has finally found another person to share companionship with!"

Robin smiled, turning to the window. "I guess it _is_ nice."

Beast boy continued to mope behind the wall. '_Why do I get this bad feeling?_' Beast boy scurried to the bathroom, gelled up his hair, sprayed cologne over his body, and popped six mints into his mouth. He took one look in the mirror (he made his hair look like in the new Teen Titans comics.) before running to his bedroom and jumping out the window.

"Hey BB," Cyborg screamed, slamming his door open. "I bet I can kick your ass in Super Ninja Fury III!" Finally, Cyborg noticed the window was opened wide and saw a green falcon swooping into the air. "Hey man, where you going to!"

XXXXX

"So where are you taking me?" Raven inquired, stepping out from the rowboat.

Goth turned to her, smirking. "I thought it would be fine to just chill to some music from my band first."

"Your band?" Raven blinked. "Isn't Johnny Rancid the lead singer in that band?"

Goth scratched his head. "Ummm...yeah but he won't cause you any trouble." He paused. "Besides, he usually comes to jam later on."

"Okay, whatever." Raven shrugged. "So how are we gonna get there? You wanna walk or do you want me to fly you there?"

"Well I was gonna take the taxi..." Goth looked down at the dirt, slightly blushing. "It would be kinda cool if we can fly there...I mean, if you don't min—" Raven placed her index finger over Goth's lips. "I don't mind at all." She beamed, grasping his hands. Goth smiled in return. Slowly, they both levitated up into the air.

Raven took her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his waist. Goth blushed, looking up at her. "Just to make sure you don't slip away." Raven coughed, trying to act all tough. Goth felt her hug a little tighter.

In the distance, the green falcon observed clenching his beak together tightly. "Grrr, what does that Goth boy have that I don't!" He continued his jealous spout as he pursued the two.

Before long, Raven and Goth arrived at their destination. "That was really cool." Goth mentioned once his feet hit solid ground.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Raven responded with a small smile.

Goth moved the door and opened it. They walked in and Goth greeted his band mates. "You ready to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah man." Said the brown haired bass player.

Goth climbed up on the stage.

"Hey man, what are you all up to?" someone called from the back.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" asked Goth, surprised.

Johnny Rancid stepped in from the door. "I smelled a Titan and came here to make sure that Titan didn't screw up any of my band equipment. Luckily, it's not bird boy—It's bird GIRL!" he sneered.

The blonde haired guitar player spoke up. "Well we're just doing a favor for Goth. You see he's on a date—"

"A DATE!" Johnny roared. "With Dark bird girl?"

Raven gave him a death glare. Johnny just smirked and said, "There's no need to get so upset dear. I won't be the enemy today."

"Just making sure." Raven folded her arms over her chest and sat down in the single chair, planted right in front of the stage.

"Umm, Rancid?" Goth spoke.

"What!" Rancid barked.

"I kinda have this song planned that I wanna sing so can you play the drums?"

Rancid stared at Goth for half a minute before shrugging his massive shoulders. "Whatever," he turned to Raven. "You sure are lucky as hell! If you weren't Goth's girl I would've kicked you out a long time ago!"

Goth sighed. "Okay are we done!"

"We're done, we're done." Johnny climbed up on the stage made of numerous wooden crates. He moved over towards Goth's drum set. "Let's get this over with."

AFI: Silver & Cold (I recommend downloading and listening as you read)

The music started off slowly followed by Goth's gentle voice.

Goth: I, I came here by day

But I left here in darkness

And found you, found you on the way

Goth looked deeply into the dark girl's eyes. He got lost in the amethyst orbs as he sung.

And now, it is silver and silent

It is silver and cold

You in somber resplendence,

I hold...

Raven listened intently as he carried the note. Outside, on the roof, Beast boy held his ear as close as he could and listened with envy. "_Why can't I sing like that?_"

(Your sins into me,)

Oh, my beautiful one

Your sins into me, woah-oh!

As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer

And I'll beg for forgiveness

(Your sins into me,)

Your sins into me

Oh, my beautiful one

This time, Goth slowly walked off the stage and moved closer to Raven.

Light, like the flutter of wings,

Feel your hollow voice rushing

Into me as your longing to sing

So I, I will paint you in silver

I will wrap you in cold

I will lift up your voice as I sink

(Your sins into me,)

Oh, my beautiful one, now

Your sins into me, woah-oh!

As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer

And I'll beg for forgiveness

(Your sins into me)

Your sins into me

The tempo in the song now slowed down. With his microphone free hand, Goth slowly grasped Raven's soft hand. Goth went on his knees to stare at the girl eye to eye.

(Cold in life's throes)

I'll fall asleep for you

(Cold in life's throes)

I only ask you turn away

(Cold in life's throes)

I'll fall asleep for you

(Cold in life's throes)

I only ask you turn

As they seep into me,

Oh, my beautiful one, now...

Goth released Raven's hand, slowly walking back to the stage while still facing her.

(Your sins into me)

Oh, my beautiful one

Your sins into me, woah-oh!

As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer

And I'll beg for forgiveness

(Your sins into me)

Your sins into me...oh!

(Your sins into me)

Oh, my beautiful one, now

Your sins into me, woah-oh!

As a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble a prayer

And I'll beg for forgiveness

(Your sins into me,)

Your sins into...

(Your sins into me)

Your sins into me

Oh my beautiful one!

Once the song was finished, Raven softly clapped and Goth's smile grew wide.

"Yuck!" Rancid muttered.

Goth turned to his band mates. "Thanks for the songs guys. Raven and I are gonna head for the café."

"Have fun!" The shaggy brunette bass player called out.

"Sure." Goth responded as him and Raven walked out.

"Hey," Rancid whispered. "Who wants donuts?"

XXXXX

Beast boy clung to the brick wall, trying to make himself flat as paper. Slowly, he inched his head from the edge of the wall to peek at the café entrance. He grit his teeth while he watched the gothic boy hold hands with Raven as they entered the darkness together.

"I wanna hold hands and lead her into a dark place!" he complained to himself. Beast boy grabbed the backpack next to him. "It's a good thing I thought of going to that costume shop down the street. Now I can blend in for sure!" Beast boy sat on the alleyway pavement while staring at himself in the mirror. From the backpack, he held white foundation and smeared it all over his green skin. Beast boy then reached in for some eyeliner and traced around his eyes.

Now he reached for some proper gothic clothing and put them over his Titan uniform. For a shirt, he wore a black shirt that said "Finding Emo" and showed an emo looking Nemo on it. For pants, he wore black drawstring pants with skulls on it. For the finishing touches, Beast boy sprayed his hair black, placed fake black fingernails on his green fingertips, clipped on a fake lip ring, and buckled a spiked collar around his neck. To hide his pointy ears, he shoved a black beanie with skull pattern on his head.

"Now I am ready!" he murmured with a large smirk. "All I have to do now is play the part."

(Gothic) Beast boy gathered his backpack and walked to the café. Once inside, he took up the aroma of incense, along with coffees and teas. Beast boy made sure that he got a table where he could properly spy on the gothic couple. Thinking of them as a couple made the shape shifter's insides boil.

Beast boy observed more of his surroundings. There was a stage towards the back where people could come up and recite poetry or even perform. Some days, underground bands would come to play. Today, no bands roamed the stage. Most of the day, people would just recite their poetry with a rhythm of bongos.

"What would like to drink sir?" inquired the waiter that just marched up towards him. The waiter's ghastly approach startled Beast boy for a second. Beast boy tried to keep his cover and recollected himself, acting as goth as he possibly could. "Uh...do you like, have chocolate soy milk or somethin'?" he asked, sounding more high than gothic. The request for chocolate soy milk made the waiter eye him in a strange way.

"...ookaay..." the waiter whispered as he jot down Beast boy's order. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

The waiter then left him for the moment. Beast boy took the time to stare over at Goth and Raven's table. Raven sipped from her tea as Goth conversed with her about something that sounded like philosophy on vampires and other creatures of the night. Goth then pulled a folded paper out of his pocket. Raven showed curiosity in her eyes. Goth just smiled and left his seat, walking to the stage.

'_Oh no he isn't!'_ Beast boy screamed in his head. '_First a song, now a poem? What's with this guy!_'

Goth stood up to the microphone. "I have a poem that I would like to share. I wrote it based on a special person I know." Goth cleared his throat and read (I made this one myself and it was hard so don't steal without credit or I'll hunt you down).

_Dark in heart, in mind, and soul _

_Life in me is what she stole _

_She came to take _

_She lived to goal _

_In Dark and Light to control_

_(Her)Grim smile, (my)blood churns_

_(Her)Slight touch,(my) skin burns_

_I lived for her_

_She lives and learns_

_While I await til she returns_

_Dark in heart, in mind, and soul_

_Love in me takes its toll_

_She lived to take_

_She came to goal_

_In my heart she will console_

Goth inhaled and exhaled gently when he finished. The tension in the room died when the crowd gently applauded the poem. Goth bowed slightly before leaving the stage. As he sat down next to Raven, she looked at him with wide eyes and asked, "What was that about?"

Goth did a double-take before he realized she was asking about the poem and not his actions. "Well the poem's about this woman who has complete control of what's around her. She always goes on journeys and leaves her lover behind while he patiently waits for her to return. At the same time, he thinks about how she makes him feel. The woman is dark and beautiful. She holds his heart in her hands with power, yet extreme care. Their deep love is what makes each of them move on. They go through what they need to, so that they can return to each other afterwards. That's what it's about."

Raven soaked in every single bit of information Goth had sputtered out. "It was beautiful." She said simply yet with all the sincerity the world could possibly hold.

"Thank You." Goth responded.

Beast boy listened carefully to the conversation from his seat. He ended up giving the evil eye to Goth. Goth saw something from the corner of his eye and turned his head, facing Beast boy. Beast boy panicked, swiftly moving his eyes away and tapped on the table with his fingers while whistling innocently to himself.

"What a weird dude." Goth murmered.

Raven glanced at where Goth looked a second ago. Now the pressure was really on Beast boy. He had to quickly remind himself not to think, for if Raven should attempt a mind read on him. Beast boy decided to play a little song in his head. He kept his eyes on the stage and tried to ignore the fact that Raven's piercing gaze laid on him. He could feel it. It felt light and cold, almost as if a pile of snow had landed on top of him. Eventually, and fortunately, Raven stopped looking at the strange looking gothic boy. Beast boy sighed in relief when her icy stare left him.

Raven shrugged. "He doesn't look so suspicious."

Undercover Beast boy jumped in his seat as the waiter approached him with his order. "Oh. Hey." Said Beast boy, regaining his composure. The waiter gave him another strange look. "Your chocolate soy milk, sir." Then he left.

Some more people participated in giving poetry after that. After about the 4th performance, Raven and Goth left. Beast boy paid quickly in pursuit to follow. As he rushed out the door, two attractive gothic girls walked in. One of the girls offered him a big smile. She grabbed his wrist saying, "Hey where could such a hot guy like you be rushing to?" The girl's friend stopped at this point, also smiling. "Hey you're cute."

Beast boy swallowed hard as the two girls moved closer to him. "Uh... I really must be leaving."

Goth girl number 1 smiled once again. "But we just want to have a little fun." The two girls started advancing on him but Beast boy actually thought quickly. He pointed in the distance screaming, "Hey it's that guy from HIM!" The plan worked. Everyone who heard the outcry turned their heads, allowing Beast boy to make his escape.

Beast boy scurried down the sidewalk, through the busy city. He jumped into the sky, changing into a bird in order to catch up with Goth and Raven.

"I had a great time. I should be getting home though." Raven stated gently to the boy holding her hand.

Goth nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

Beast boy perched on a tree to watch them go towards the Titan Tower. Upon landing on the Titans island, Goth smirked in his casual gothy way. "So when can we have our next date? Is tomorrow good?"

"I don't have any current plans." Raven responded. By this time, they were at the door. Bird Beast boy had just landed on the roof. Goth smiled, facing Raven closely. "Tomorrow it is then." He leaned forward, inching his lips closer to hers.

Beast boy became enraged. "What is that little retard doing!"

Goth's face grew closer but at the last second, Raven purposely turned her head so that Goth kissed her cheek instead. Beast boy sighed, praising Raven. Raven just smiled and waved as she walked inside. The door shut in Goth's face and he stared for a minute, wondering if all that went well or not. Then he shrugged and made his way to the boat at the foot of the island.

Beast boy merged back into his human form, pouting but glad that Raven turned her head. '_Wonder why she did that. Maybe she doesn't like him like I thought!_' he suggested to himself with a ray of hope.

Later everyone gathered in the living room since Beast boy gathered them for his comedy act. He usually acted like this in order to take his mind off of other serious matters (Raven and Goth).

(The following is taken from episode one of season five, Homecoming part 1)

"There's nothing more annoying than when you can't play tube in your bathtub" Beast boy began.

Raven, reading from a book grimly responded, "More annoying than this?"

Unlike the others, Starfire felt excited about the whole thing and allowed Beast boy to continue. So Beast boy put on a pair of swimming goggles and held up his invention which looked like a tuba with a snorkel attached to it. "Well, that wouldn't be a problem if you have a tuborkel. Get it? It's part tuba, part snorkel. Tuborkel. Huh? Well?"

Everyone seemed dead until the alarm rang. The computer screen flashed with 'Intruder Alert' on its screen as a basketball-sized gray sphere with a monitor screen on it bashed through the ceiling.

Cyborg woke up screaming excitedly, "Alright! We're under attack!" Cyborg and Starfire prepared for attack but absolutely nothing happened. Cyborg blinked and disarmed his sonic cannon. "So, uh...why isn't it attacking?"

Beast boy's face turned gloomy as he answered flatly, "Because it's for me." The screen on the gray sphere opened, revealing a picture of Mento. Mento's voice rang out from the small screen. "Beast boy, if this locator pod has found you, then you know what it means."

"The Doom Patrol is in trouble." Beast boy finished.

XXXXX

Okay that ends the new chapter. The next chapter will take place after the last episode (Things Change). So yes, that means Terra is finally mentioned in the story. Now starting with the next chapter, the story really moves on. Also check my profile for a link to a drawing of Gothic Beast boy, Raven, and Goth. It won't be up right away but it should be up really soon cuz I'm gonna start drawing it right after I post this. So check it out. It should be on the bottom of my profile.


	9. The More Things Change

Okay, to start things off, this chapter takes place right after "Things Change". For the first and last time, I'm letting Terra do the freakin' disclaimer.

Terra: Thank you for not kicking me out.

Raven: You broke Beast boy's heart for a second time!

Terra: Why do you care?

Raven: Uh... no reason. Well, it's mean.

Terra: Uh huh. Whatever. Anyway troubled-ego does not own the Teen Titans or me since y'know, I'm not a Teen Titan.

Troubled-ego: And Raven owns Beast boy's heart!

Raven: (flustered) I do not.

Goth: Yo.

Raven: (goes paler than usual) Uh...no one mentioned anything about anyone over here. Nothing is going on. Shall we go somewhere?

Troubled-ego: Raven's lying!

Robin: Yeah...this could get ugly. On with the story.

**SUMMER WOES!**

Chapter 9 – The More Things Change, the More they Stay the Same 

_Beast boy held his hand open, reaching for the blonde girl garbed in a school uniform. "Come with me." He said, only to have her shake her head at him. _

"_You go," she started, trying to get him to leave her alone. "You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero."_

_The boy frowned, still desperately holding his hand out to her. She continued, "I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied." The blonde girl backed farther and farther away from him. Beast boy continued to stare through the crowd until he could no longer see her; almost as if she vanished completely. Beast boy stood there, heartbroken once again by the girl he risked so much for. He went through so many sweat, tears, and blood with Terra. He loved her. Now she was gone, not forever but it seemed she now had nothing to do with the Titans and him._

_The words that came from the faux Slade echoed in his head. '_She doesn't want to see you anymore._'_

_Beast boy swallowed hard. He lifted his communicator up to his lips. "Beast boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over." He sounded confident even though his voice trembled. This time, Beast boy refused to look back as he ran. He ran. He ran. He ran far away from the school. He didn't look back. He just moved on. She was just a myth now. She was no longer real. Terra was a bad dream that would still haunt him no matter how many times he continued to turn his back away. But now, now Beast boy emerged from a new light, a new hope, and a new love. Even though he felt as if his heart just died, Beast boy also felt it fighting to live again. So he raced on to this new hope. He ran._

"How long is he gonna take to get here!" Robin screamed in deep frustration. They had chased this monster around for the whole day. This time, the Titans were not going to let this thing escape.

Starfire glanced around in desperation for something that could change it's evil, blazing form. "Robin! Do you have any ideas in which we may vanquish this creature?"

Robin snarled. "None at all. We'll just have to keep him from escaping and hopefully Beast boy will arrive in time."

Raven pointed in the distance and casually stated. "Well you might want to keep your eye on this thing instead of chatting, if you really want to prevent it from running away again."

Just as she pointed the creature was almost out of sight from the five teens. It was pacing around a huge tank filled with some gas.

"NO!" Cyborg screamed. "If he touches that, the whole place will detonate!"

"Shit!" Robin cried, scurrying toward the monster in hopes of distracting it away from the tank filled with highly flammable gas. But instead, the monster reached for the tank.

"ROBIN!" Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg shouted simultaneously.

The flaming monster made contact with the tank. Immediately, it heated up and exploded, causing a chain reaction of explosions. Eventually the whole factory blew up. Flames scattered around as far as the eye can see. A pile of rubble slowly lifted as Cyborg stood up, hardly damaged. He let go of his grip on Starfire. Thanks to the metallic Titan, Starfire was shielded by most of the explosion. Raven also sat up, unharmed from her psychic barrier. "Everyone okay?" she asked, worried.

Starfire looked around for Robin in fear. "Robin! Robin! Robin if you can hear me calling for you, make some sort of strange noise!"

Raven's eyes grew wide. "Uh oh."

Cyborg's eyes snapped open after hearing what Raven muttered. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "I may hear a lot of wrong things but please tell me that you did not just say 'uh oh'!" Raven's bottom lip trembled and her narrow eyes grew round. She didn't react, like she was in some sort of trance. Slowly, she inched her hand up and pointed to something green sticking out beneath the rubble.

Starfire spotted it as well. "Robin!" she cried. She flew to the spot as swiftly as she could and began to dig him out. "Robin! I am getting you out! Robin please say something! Robin!" she continued to scream his name as she scraped all the debris off of his limp body. Cyborg and Raven moved nearer, afraid of what happened. Starfire screamed with tears streaming down her face as she held him in her arms. "Robin please say something! Robin!"

Cyborg shook his head and Raven bit her lip. She didn't notice, but she bit her lip so hard, it began to bleed and she didn't realize until she tasted the blood. Now Starfire began to gently hit Robin in hopes of him waking. When nothing happened, she moved her teary eyes to her teammates. "Why won't Robin awaken? What is wrong with him?"

Cyborg and Raven sniffled as their eyes filled up with water. Raven squat down towards the Tamaranian and softly embraced her. Starfire let her hand drop on Robin's chest. She felt for something that didn't come and she was about to release her hand when she felt a small heartbeat. "R-robin?"

Raven and Cyborg quickly moved toward Robin. Raven put her hand on his neck. I don't feel a pulse.

"I have felt a heartbeat! There is still life remaining in him!" Starfire shrieked.

Cyborg gave her a serious expression. "Star, do you know CPR?"

Starfire returned a look with utter confusion. "CPR?" This caused Cyborg and Raven to sweatdrop. "So who going to do it?" Raven muttered, imagining how funny it would be if Cyborg had to.

"You do it." Cyborg stated flatly.

"Psshhht. No way"

"What do you mean no way? Someone has to do it!"

"Yeah and that someone is you."

"But why can't you do it?"

"Because."

Starfire inhaled deeply. "I will do it! I do not know how but please tell me how! We do not have time to waste! Tell me what to do now!" her eyes steamed of neon fury. Cyborg and Raven swallowed.

XXXXX

As Beast boy flew around the city, it didn't take long for him to spot smoke coming from where one of the many Jump City factories were. 'This can't be good.' He thought as he raced off into the sky. When he got there, he spotted two figures standing and two figures slouching over. 'Maybe they caught it!" he thought, pacing towards his friends. When he got closer, he noticed no one raised their eyes at his.

"Fifteen chest compressions." Cyborg ordered Starfire, who completed the operation immediately. Beast boy wanted to ask what had happened but realized the time was not right.

"Robin, breathe in the breath of life!" Starfire screamed before placing two breaths into his mouth. She repeated the cycle several more times before she actually got a reaction; a sigh. Everyone's eyes grew wide and their smiles stretched from ear to ear. Robin did'nt move a limb, but now he gained the access to breathe freely.

"Let's bring him to the tower," Cyborg smiled proudly. "He should be fine there."

Starfire gently lift Robin into her arms. The rest of the team walked away from the rubble. Raven turned her head to face Beast boy as they walked. "Where's Terra?"

Beast boy furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "She's not coming back."

Raven looked off into the distance. "Oh..." She paused for several seconds and said something unexpected. "I'm...sorry."

Beast boy smiled, shaking his head. "It's not your fault."

Some nerve in Raven twitched then because as if on reflex, she grabbed his wrist, stopped walking and forced him to face her. "You don't have to act all tough about it," she said sternly, still squeezing his wrist. "I know that you're hurting deeply on the inside. I can feel it. Even physically touching you, I feel your emotions coursing into my body and piercing my heart. Your sadness is like a poison, Beast boy. You can let it out though. It's alright if you cry." Her harsh eyes softened at the last sentence. Then she took him by the shoulders and embraced him.

Beast boy forced his feelings inside, yet despite protests, somehow the tears began to flow out. Raven smiled as she felt the liquid on her shoulder. "There...there."

As he rested his head on Raven's shoulder he thought about how much she changed. Ever since her father was destroyed. Raven had freely embraced her emotions. From before, Raven wouldn't even think about physical contact. Even though Raven now could freely use emotion whenever she wanted, she still didn't go over board with it and she still acted like herself.

The changeling wiped his eyes as Raven let go of his form. "Now let's go home." She walked past him. He followed.

Once the Titans got back to their sanctuary, Robin had a room prepared for him (same room as in "Haunted") with a bed and monitors. He rested peacefully and the Tamaranian watched over him like a guardian angel.

It didn't take long for the phone to ring. Beast boy stood closest to it so he picked it up. "Hello?" After hearing a familiar, dreadful voice, he frowned and said, "No, she's not here. But I'll tell her that you called once she gets back." He lied.

Raven overheard from the couch and walked over to Beast boy, snatching the phone. "Hello Goth." She turned to the green human to give him an evil glare before continuing her conversation. "Yes. I can meet you then." She continued conversing, walking upstairs toward her room for some privacy.

In the meantime, Beast boy sulked in his chair. "This sucks." He stammered. Suddenly, the alarm rang. "AW! It's that stupid science project again!" Cyborg screamed. "Titans! GO!"

Swiftly, each of the Teen Titans sans Robin raced toward the coordinates of the monster from before for one final showdown. In downtown Jump City, the monster flipped over cars, terrorized civilians, and damaged property. Y'know, things that normal monsters usually do.

"Man, there is no way you are escaping this time!" Cyborg declared. "Prepare to eat asphalt!" The android set up his sonic cannon and fired. The monster leaped out of the way. Starfire flew above, firing a massive amount of starbolts. Some actually his the strange opponent. The monster then molded itself into the same material as the street. Raven lifted part of the road with her dark powers and dropped it onto the freak. Unfortunately for them, the monster caught it and held it up.

"Beast boy! Now!" Starfire cried out.

Beast boy nodded, transforming into a rhino and ran into the monster dead on. It flew back and upon landing, one of its legs cracked off (asphalt can break if it's shaped like a statue and thrown around, apparently). Beast boy reverted back to his normal form. "Yeah! Who's the man?" he did a small dance as well. "Hey Cy!" Beast boy pointed at the monster gathering more asphalt from the ground to make a new leg.

"Man! That thing can just repair itself!" Cyborg grit his teeth. Beast boy then had an idea. "Wait a minute! You know when it transforms, it's face stays the same! What if that is it's weakspot?"

Raven and Starfire nodded in agreement. "There's no harm in trying." Raven stated.

Cyborg scratched his chin. By this time the monster began to retreat. "Okay! Might be just crazy enough to work! Raven! Can you teleport me in front of that thing?"

Raven smirked. "Can do." She flew over to Cyborg and dragged him inside her cloak as she dissipated herself. Starfire fired at the monster to get its attention and Beast boy pulled down his pants to moon it. "Hey! Over here ugly!" The monster still decided to run away from them, yet as it turned around Raven and Cyborg were already in front of it. The last thing it saw was Cyborg's huge, metallic fist crashing into its face.

Upon impact, the creature's face dented further and further until half of the head flew off. The body fell to the ground as the body sparked and twitched. The team stared down at it. "Cool. So it was a robot the whole time." Beast boy said in amazement.

Cyborg stretched, satisfied. "What a long day. It's getting dark. Let's go back home and check on Robin." At the mention of Robin's name, Starfire smiled, fluttering into the air. Raven who was about to join them caught something at the corner of her eye. Across the street Goth coolly leaned on a wall, staring at her. "I think I'll be staying out for a bit." She muttered before walking towards the dark boy.

Beast boy put on a look of disgust as he stared Goth straight in the eye. Goth just stared back with the same blank look on his face. Beast boy forced himself away, chasing after the others on his way home. He continued and he ran. But for someone like him. Things Change and yet, they stay the same. Beast boy ran on one path. Now he is running on a new one, with new beginnings and a new heart. Since today, Beast boy had just started to run on that path that leads him to the black heart of Raven.

XXXXX

Welly, well, well. That's a wrap for now. It's been a fairly short chapter but I think it's actually more cinematic than my others so far. Ya know what we need again? We need another humor chapter in this story. So expect the humor to come up soon. Also, what do I see in SUUMER WOES! Future? I see...a heartbreak! Who's is it? Well, just keep reading as I keep updating (slowly unfortunately) and you'll find out! YAY! Oh yeah, I know I said this before but just for emphasis, Raven and Goth will not last! Yay to that too! Also the character in this story that you all hate will be making a return as well. Dun, dun, duun!


End file.
